Center Piece
by Green Gelousy
Summary: What it would be like when a Country involves itself for its own people? England here has finally decided that he ignored his Magical Community long enough when the threat of the rise of the Dark Lord is coming. Full Summary Inside. Pairings: USUK and TomxHarry. Shonen-Ai, I have warned ye.
1. Chapter 1

**LoonyEC: **Hey there, it's been awhile hasn't it? Hehehe I guess I hadn't been active here in fanfiction hadn't I? There's no need for explanation about it I guess, wondering when I'm going to update and stuffs like that. I broke too many promises it seems but somehow I can't bring myself to continue… I tried to get back into writing but there are so many things that come and go that shattered whatever remaining self-esteem I have and I started to lose confidence in myself… but enough talk about shitty things that happened. I decided that I will write whenever I felt like it and I won't promise anything because I know that some people will feel so disappointed when they realize there are no updates… I don't want that but it can't be avoided when life came to knock right at your doorsteps. Anyway I should tell you that I'm in a Hetalia fanmode at that moment cause I'm starting to read more and more about Hetalia now and I love it every bit of it, especially the anime, personally I love the English Dub cause of the accents baby (wink, wink). I wanted to try writing a crossover here so this will be a mix. And when I say a mix I mean it.

There will be hints or crossover with Cardverse cause I'm starting to like the idea of having the Hetalia characters played as Cards. Whelp that will be all. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **What it would be like when a Country involves itself for its own people? England here has finally decided that he ignored his Magical Community long enough when the threat of the rise of the Dark Lord is coming. He had come to terms with himself that he would no longer ignore his peoples need for his assistance. He abandoned a child in need before in the past but this time he won't abandon another again. He would make sure of that.

**Pairings: **USUK and TomxHarry (mentions of other pairing will be heard)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia and the idea of Cardverse and of course Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: **Watch out for horrible grammar, possible missed out spelling and of course hints of shonen-ai here and there because somehow I tend to add in my story.

Personally the names that I like:

**Scotland-** Alistair

**Ireland-** Patrick

**Wales**- Theodore

**North Ireland- **Seamus

* * *

**Center Piece**

By: LoonyEC

**Chapter 1: Movement**

Alistair Kirkland, better known to the Nations around the world as Scotland, blows his last cigarette. His piercing green eyes glanced lazily around him. He spotted a few hooded creeps talking in hush tones while glancing at him suspiciously.

He smirked to himself before puffing a few smokes through his nostrils. He grabs his half-empty jug and ordered one last drink from the barkeeper.

"One more of those ButterBeers, Tom." Alistair didn't spare the old man a glance as he puts out his cigarette. Tom muttered under his breath before pouring more of the drink before walking away to clean some empty mugs.

Alistair took one swig and emptying everything of its contents before placing the jug on the counter with a loud satisfying thud. He burps obnoxiously as he wipes the remains from his mouth with his black-gloved hand. He stood tall and proud as he reaches for his hood to cover his face, hiding his shockingly bright flaming red hair and those acidic green eyes.

Every wizard in the pub would assume him to be a Weasely for their famous hair but one look at him they quickly dashed that thought aside. Everyone in the Wizarding World knew about the Weaselys and how they are the only last clan of them. Everyone knew of the family very well, for they are well known to be Muggle-Loving, Blood-Traitors.

But seeing the man with those eyes that held with dark malice and mischief, there is no way a Weasely could have that look. There's just no way.

Alistair walked behind the bar and went into a backroom that is filled with empty junks around the place. It was a dead end obviously. But everyone knows that this is the open doorway to Diagon Ally, only someone with some knowledge knows how to open it.

He briefly brushed his fingers at the brick walls, feeling them with his own magic. The walls instantly reacted to his touch and started to shudder excitedly. They quiver a bit before they jump to open the door for him. As a Nation, especially those who are magical land can do whatever they wished on performing magic with or without a wand.

Alistair started walking as the walls behind him reassemble themselves to their original state. He reaches into his pocket to pluck out an old parchment with emerald green ink that was written on it.

He scanned at it briefly before stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Let just get this over it." The Scotsman spoke with his heavy accent as he headed towards Hogwarts.

* * *

England grumbled as he gathers his papers and neatly placed them on his briefcase. He didn't notice America sneaking behind him before it's too late.

"GUESS WHO!" America instantly placed his hands over England's eyes, blinding him from view.

"Gah! America, you imbecile! Let go of me you twat!" The remaining papers that he gathered in his hands are now scattered on the floor thanks to the sudden shock that America did to cover his eyes.

"Ahahahaha~!" America laugh with his signature, though slightly obnoxious laugh, as he let go of his hands that were covering England's eyes to avoid getting his gut hit by his former caretaker's sharp elbow. "How didja know it was me, Iggy?"

England whirled around to glare spitefully at his former brother. "One! Don't call me that ridiculous nickname of yours and two; I already know it's you, git. Your pretty obvious to tell and plus only a child would do those childish things."

"Awhhh~ and I though I was good at it too! But admit it! I'm good at sneaking up on you, huh?" America grins despite his eyes flashed with an emotion at the mention of being a child. England scoffs at him obviously didn't notice the sudden brief flash of anger.

"It is not that, my mind was preoccupied with sudden matters that you don't need to know." England started to place his papers into his briefcase. Once finished he clasped the lock and started to head out already his mind making plans for today like finishing the remaining paperwork that he had or maybe having a nice good old cup of tea that would help calm his sudden nerves.

"Oh? And what kind of matter do you have?" America followed the Brit.

"Why the sudden interest?" England glanced at the Yank as he spoke in a dull tone.

America shrugs his shoulders. "No reason. Just curious."

"If you must know my magical part of my country is having troubles with their Magical Government." England grumbled when the American blankly stared at him when he mentioned the word 'magic.'

"Seriously man, do you really have a Magical Community? I thought you were joking."

"Of course you twat!" England growled at him. "If you had the Sight you would notice my faeries flying around my garden or my best friend, Flying Mint Bunny! But since you are a stupid, spoiled git, who couldn't help but want Independence from me when I gave you everything you wanted! You wouldn't even care to see the Magical World that I showed it to you when you were such an angel."

Ignoring the Independence part, America scratches his head trying to remember his previous mentor's words about being introduced by England's Magical Community.

"Which one is your Magical World again? I can't seem to remember…" America didn't need to hide his amuse smile when he saw the look of anger and irritation on his old mentor's face.

"You heartless prick! You tried to forget the wonderful things that I'd let you see into my Magical World?" England whirled around to face him, ready to punch him in the face for saying such cruel, heartless words.

America cruelly smiled at him, pissing off England more.

"When you were such an angel back then you love my Magical Community, especially Hogwarts." England tried to rein his temper down. "I even let you attend my school because you wanted to."

America hummed as he pretends to remember attending England's Magical School, Hogwarts. "Oh! You mean the one that has four animals that represent the Houses. Is that what you mean, Iggy?"

England twitches at the nickname but choose wisely to ignore it. "You remembered…"

"Ahahahaha~! Of course I remember old man. I would never forget my 'school years' learning magic. I think I was in the house of lions because I'm the hero!"

"Bloody Yank… messing with me, ay… I'll show you…" England darkly muttered under his breath as the American cocked his head to the side, looking so innocent while not noticing the dark aura that he emits.

"So what's wrong with your government-thingie?"

"The Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, started to ignore the signs of the upcoming rise of the Dark Lord, Voldemort." Glancing to see America blankly starring at him, England elaborates. "You wouldn't need to know who this Dark Lord is when it's pretty obvious to you what he is, America."

"He's the bad guy."

"Right-o, chap." England sarcastically said. "He's finding ways to be immortal if you must know he died thirteen years ago by a young lad name Harry Potter."

"So he wants revenge?"

"Yes, he wants to kill the savior of the Wizarding World. The man's goal in life is to destroy everything muggle related, meaning humans with no magic."

"Another Hitler then."

"Afraid so."

"Damn, Iggy what kind of people do you have there?"

"Shut up git! It's not the boy's fault for being mistreated when he was a lad."

And when he meant _boy_ he meant Tom Riddle Jr.'s childhood.

That shut the American up. Every Nation has the ability to understand their citizens' life since the day they were born until the day they die. They knew everything of their lives, every detail of it. That's one of the skills for being a Nation and America understands that. That's how they come to learn and understand their people's lives.

"So what are you going to do, Iggy?"

"I'm already sending Scotland to Hogwarts. He and Albus, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, are going to talk about Harry's role in this war."

"You're letting a kid go into war?"

"I may not like it, America, he is after all a thirteen year old lad, but it's only him and no one else could end the war." England frowned as they both stopped outside from the UN building as they waited for their ride to arrive. "I want to have a word with Albus myself about his plans for there are some things about his ideas that I don't approve of… but since I'm too busy I don't have the opportunity to talk to him. That's why I'm sending Scotland."

The limousine arrives in front of them. America opens the door for him. "Well, it looks like our chat together is about to end."

England frowned, "Yes, it has."

America secretly smiled at his old mentor when he saw the look of concentration on his face as he comes to a decision. "America…"

"Don't mind if I do, England!" America shoved England inside causing him to yelp in surprise and outrage before entering the limousine himself. He closed the door, kicking the briefcase to the side before ordering the driver to head out to the airport.

"You git! I didn't tell you to come with me!"

"There's no need to, England! Ahahahaha~ I've known you long enough to know what you want."

* * *

"Ah~! _L'amour_." The Frenchman smirked inside the window as he watched the two blondes went into the limousine before heading off god-knows-where. The Frenchman couldn't help but over hear their conversation and with a curious noise he fetches his phone from his front pocket and dialed the numbers that he knew by heart.

"_Papa, c'est quoi_?" the Frenchman yelped when the voice spoke not from his phone but behind him.

"Ah~ my little _Matthieu_! Where did you come from, _mon cher_?" the Canadian sigh sadly as he pouts at his father-figure.

"I've been in the meeting all this time, papa." Canada held his polar bear tightly, obviously upset at his father-figure's forgetfulness.

France cringes inwardly at the look of disappointment in his child's eyes.

"_Ah oui, oui, pardonnez-moi mon petit ours polaire._" the Frenchman went to hugged his child in a fatherly way and not his usual _l'amour_ self.

Canada smiled cutely at France before asking him. "So what do you need to call me for France?"

"Ah~! Yes! I heard _mon petit lapin_ is having troubles with the Dark Lord!" France smiled mischievously at Canada. "Do you remember Hogwarts, Canada-dear?"

Seeing the look, Canada already knows that France is planning something to his other father-figure _again_. "_Oui_, I remember. I was in the same house as America."

"Then would you like to come with me and help our dear _Angleterre_?"

Worried, the Canadian look at France while holding his polar bear close, ignoring the 'who're you?' from his pet. "What's wrong with father, papa?"

"I'll explain to you along the way but first we need to go to England fast!" with a flourish the Frenchman went out the meeting room in order to pack his things for their flight. Canada followed, unwillingly if I say so, his father-figure wondering what is he up to and worried for England all the same time.

"What did I get myself into?" Canada muttered under his breath. His polar bear look up at him, confused. "Who're you?" it said and without missing a beat Canada said, "I'm Canada."

* * *

Summer slowly came to an end as Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, petted his friend, Hedwig. He waited for his letter to arrive for he can't stand another minute living with his relative's home anymore. He sadly glanced at his window that was already placed with black bars making it look like he's in a prison cell.

"This is what you call child abuse." Harry said as he left Hedwig's cage to start packing his stuff in his trunk. He glanced at his homework which is unfinished. It was last year's work and he remember back when he was still a second year learning about the Chamber of Secrets and the monster that lives within.

"I met Voldemort." Harry remembered the face of his murder. "How can he look so handsome, a Perfect in his younger years grow up to become a monster?"

Harry hadn't thought about it but when he held the diary in his hands and started writing stuffs that he normally wouldn't tell to anyone, especially to his friends, he had seen the older teen as some-kind of mentor or older brother. He shook that feelings away forgetting that he almost killed Ginny Weasley.

"He was once human before, but not anymore." Harry sternly said to himself as he tore off his old homework to shreds.

Hedwig started to make noise feeling anxious all of a sudden.

"Hedwig, shh… you shouldn't make any noise. Uncle will be mad and I know you want to go out hunting but just wait a little more, okay?" Harry turned to his feathered friend reassuring her of a promised hunt.

Hedwig hooted at him before staying silent, her glowing yellow eyes watching him quietly.

"I wonder what it would be like living a life without the Dursleys." Harry mused to himself as he sat on his bed. He glanced at his clock that was old and a bit rusted seeing that it's almost midnight. Harry will be turning thirteen this year now. Any minute, Ron and Hermione's gift will arrive just a minute.

Harry was excited. He never had friends before, well not the ones that are reptilian or the ones that Duddly scared them off with or telling them lies how a freak he was. Sometimes he doesn't know how to act around his friends, thanks to his relatives' way on cutting whatever remaining social-skills that he had. So he wasn't sure if they like him as him or the boy who survived the killing curse. Why did he doubt their friendship? Maybe the lack of letters that was slowly becoming less and less or the news about having been invited by them becomes a lie?

Harry doesn't want that. He doesn't want to feel so insecure.

He glanced at the clock it's already twelve midnight. He checked at the window only to find the quite night empty with no owls. He felt his heart sink into his stomach.

Then he heard it.

Footsteps running quietly in his room but he could hear the small tap, tap on his wooden floor. Many footsteps so it couldn't be human. He glanced around his room, reaching instantly for his wand that he hid under his pillow. His room was dark but with a muttered _lumos_ the tip of his wand glowed, lighting his room and to his surprise dozens of spiders roaming around his floor.

He cringed in disgust as one of the spiders started to walk pass his sock-feet. He brought his legs up, avoiding the insects from touching his legs as he glance around in confusion and bewilderment. Hedwig who had been quite spotted the eight-legged creatures crawling around her master's bed. She shriek trying to scare them but they paid no mind at her for the insects where too focus on going towards the boy on the bed.

"What's going on?" Harry was confused and a bit scared. The last time he saw this many spiders it was when he and Ron went to find Aragog and learned more about the Heir which it turns out it was Riddle-possessed Ginny.

Before he could question any further he was knocked unconscious by some unknown object. Harry collapsed on his bed giving the little spiders the chance to wrapped him around their web after they mummified him the spiders then proceed to gather little by little of Harry's belongings before dragging the body and his items out from the room. The spider that knocked him out with its poison slowly went for its wand. It twirled around it coating every inch of the stick with its silk-string web before dragging it along with its brothers and sisters.

Hedwig was becoming restless when she noticed the spiders kidnapped her boy. She made loud noises to try and attract her master's horrid kin but to no avail when the spiders started to come for her. Worried for her life the owl started to kill the spiders for daring to come to her cage. Without realizing it she was surrounded.

Hedwig started to fight more by flapping her wings some of the spiders flew away for being slapped by her wings while some cling to her biting her flesh to inject the same poison that the other spider gave to the boy. Instantly Hedwig felt weak and sleepy without long she too lost consciousness.

Slowly the spiders gathered everything before heading towards the small forest line and made their long journey. Few of the spiders glanced up to see three flying owls heading towards the Dursleys place only to find out that Harry Potter is no longer living there.

* * *

**LoonyEC: **Well that's it. I'll try to bring whatever remaining motivation that hasn't turn into dust and try to enjoy writing as much as I can. Cause I don't like it when I write something and I am not enjoying it at all. Wanna' start something different. This is based on the third book of Harry Potter, Prisoner of Azkaban. Comments or Criticisms it is find by me for I will gladly accept it happily with open arms.

**Translation:**

_**Oui**__**-** _Yes

_**Mon cher-**_my dear

**_L'amour-_ **Love

**_Angleterre-_ **England

**_Papa, c'est quoi_?- **Papa, what is it?

_**Ah oui, oui, pardonnez-moi mon petit ours polaire**_- Ah yes, forgive me my little polar bear

**_mon petit lapin-_ **my little rabbit_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Center Piece**

By: LoonyEC

**Chapter 2: Begin Point**

Alistair ignored the curious and horrified onlookers of the faculty staff members as he proceeds to head first to the Headmaster's office. A stern-looking woman wearing a green cloak and a witch hat walk towards him. She stopped him as she stood in front of the Griffin Statue. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips set into a firm line as she stood still not making a move.

Alistair rolled his eyes as he glared at the woman that he knew to be the Deputy Headmistress.

"Step aside woman, can't yer' see I have business to attend?" Alistair was forced to stop when she made no move.

"Who are you and why is a muggle like you doing here at Hogwarts?" Minerva McGonagall spoke with authority.

"A muggle am I?" Alistair glanced briefly at his attire. He wore his usual army clothes of blue, white and black. But hey, he wore a brown cloak he could still pass of as a wizard if he wanted too. But thanks to his brisk walking his cloak parted open to reveal what he was wearing. He cursed under his breath for his carelessness.

"My name is Alistair Kirkland and I have business with your Headmaster." He glared coldly at the witch. "And I am not telling you what unless you let me pass."

"It is my business for I am the Deputy Headmistress and if it concerns to the Headmaster then it concerns to me as well." Minerva scowled darkly at him for his attitude towards her. Christ, she acted like a female version of his little brother with the way she express herself it may look like she had a stick up her arse, Alistair thought as he bit back a snicker.

"If you want to know, you old hag, than find by me for I have no time for idle chat so move your damn arse already." Alistair snapped at her. He roughly pushed her aside causing her to stumble. He glanced at the statue of the Griffin before snapping his fingers together making the statue instantly jumped to reveal a stairway.

Minerva gasped at the action and she made her move to stop him once again but the man already went up. She glanced around her to find her fellow teachers frozen in surprise and shock.

What kind of muggle is he? Wandlessly magicking the statue open without giving a password. Impossible. No one could have done it, except maybe the Four Founders, for the past thousands of years for Hogwarts won't let anyone perform magick inside the stone walls without the Headmaster's consent or the castle itself.

Unless this man is not a muggle but something else entirely, Severus Snape thought while clutching his arm subconsciously where he knew the accursed mark hid.

Alistair finally made it to the room as he pushed the double doors open to reveal the Headmaster munching happily on his favorite treat.

"Albus, you bloody wanker, why didn't you come down and stopped your bitch from coming at me." Alistair barked at the old man who stopped in mid-bite at his lemon drop to stare with curious eyes at the red-haired Scottish man.

"Language old friend." Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat and went down to face his friend.

"Whatever, old bastard." Alistair watched Albus transfigured a seat for him to take. He took it and sat ungracefully as he crossed his arms. "The old hag will be coming here soon. I want this to be a private chat, old geezer."

Albus smiled at him and then he chuckled. "Who are you calling old, Alistair?"

"Tche." Alistair said it under his breath. "Couldn't resist saying that, can you?"

"Albus! Albus!" As if on cue Minreva burst inside the room looking alarmed and furious. "A muggle man has come inside this room-!"

Minerva paused to digest the scene before here. The muggle man was there alright, sitting with a dark scowl on his face while Albus Dumbledore just smiled serenely at her.

"It's seemed that you met Alistair Kirkland, an old friend of mine, Minerva." Albus spoke.

"F-friend?" Minerva stuttered. "So he's telling the truth?"

"Do I look like I was lying to you?" Alistair spoke with a serious tone. "I told you I've come here for business."

"And what kind of business that you have for me, Alistair?" Albus questioned him but when Alistair made no move to continue he paused as he watch Alistair made a pointed look at him then at Minerva. "I see. Minerva be a dear and step out for a bit. I believe that this will be a private chat."

Minerva scowled at him before glaring at the smirking muggle. She turned around and with a huff she left the room leaving the two men alone.

"Please be kind to my Headmistress, Alistair." Albus sighed tiredly.

"I will if only she got herself laid." Alistair look bored as he said this.

"Alistair." Albus warned at him.

"She disrespected me first." Alistair frowned at him when Albus gave him a slight glare.

"I believe in her defense she doesn't know who you are and how important of your status."

"Neither did you until you felt something that you are compel to obey me." Alistair smirked darkly at him when Albus didn't say anything further. "Anyway, I came here on my little brother's stead. He wanted to discuss some things to you about the boy that you have though he is too busy to come by himself so he send me instead."

"And what does he wish to talk about that is regarding to Harry?"

"About your so-called 'plan'." Alistair made a quotation mark. "Let us have the boy."

Albus eyes widen behind him moon-shaped spectacles. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Alistair leaned back as he crossed his leg over the other. "Arthur doesn't like it; I don't like it so you will let us have the boy."

"I believe I don't follow."

"Don't be daft, Albus. You maybe an old fool but you're not daft. Don't make me repeat myself."

Albus frowned at the man. To the eyes of a wizard or a witch they will assume him to be a simple muggle solider but he knew better. This man is a mystery. He can perform magic like theirs but without the aid of a wand. He could feel the magical aura that flows in him like waves, much more powerful than him or Voldemort. He wonders which one of the two brothers could be more powerful. He would bet on his old wand that it could be Arthur, knowing him and meting him three times in his life, yes, he is much more powerful than his brother. He had talked to him before, right after the day he left the boy on his relatives doorstep that he opened up to the man about his plans for the boy's future.

Who could resist the pull of your own home country? Of course you will feel immediate trust towards the man and to the Scottish one as well, oh if only he knew what they truly are but sadly Albus only had a vague idea on what kind of beings they are for he knew that they are only immortal creature and that they are not human nothing else that comes up to his mind at the moment.

"I cannot give you the boy. My plans have already set into motion, I can't stop now. The war is coming Alistair and I have found a way to stop it."

"Well you have a disgusting idea to end the war by using the boy as a scapegoat." Alistair coldly glared at him. "I hate to break it to you Albus but whether you like or not we're taking the boy. My brother had Seen his fate and he doesn't wish to let it happen unless he interferes."

Alistair stood up to take his leave but Albus made a move to pull his wand. "Stop."

Alistair eyed the wand with cold fury before he spoke in a cold tone. "Try and stop us Albus then you will have more than just a Wizarding war that you have to worry about."

Albus froze at those words before lowering his wand. "I won't let you have him."

Alistair smirked at him. "I'm giving you a chance then. I'll give you the time to catch him before he's gone. If you don't get to him on time then you're too late."

With that Alistair went out the door and left.

Minerva came in after the muggle man left. She looked at her Headmaster who stared at the empty seat with a tired face.

"I had done all I can for the _greater good_, Minerva."

"Sir?"

"Quickly take Severus with you and head out for Privet Drive, Harry is in danger."

* * *

Harry had woken up by the sound of clicking. He blearily opened his eyes but to find that his vision was all but a blur to his surroundings. He tried to make a move to fetch his glasses but it turns out he can't move a limb. Panic rise inside him as he struggles to break free whatever it is that is binding him. Fear clouded his common sense at the thought of Voldemort's followers finding him and that they had taken him right out from his home. Impossible, how could they have known where he lived? Professor Dumbledore made sure the Blood Wards will ward of people who wished to do ill-will against him. Could they have found a way?

Then he heard his friend's hooting.

"Hedwig!" Harry called to his friend and he heard another hoot. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Then the clicking became clear to him when his brain started to work.

Something crawled on to his face and he felt the feather-light hair brushed his bare skin. Fear crawled into his chest when he felt something unknown to him draws near and then a cool metal object placed on to his face. His vision cleared and to his great shocked he was surrounded.

By an eight-legged freaks. Ron's worst fear come to life; Spiders.

Harry struggled harder now trying with all his might to escape his binds which he found more to be web-silk. For such a fragile string the material seemed unbreakable somehow. Maybe because of the entire layer the web seemed to be thick? It's possible. Or that he had no more strength in him thanks to the lack of nourishment in his body or exercise for that matter.

"Hedwig!" He turned to his feathered-friend where he found her to be safe but still trapped in her cage. He glanced all around him and he realized that the spiders didn't move towards them. They just stand there on their webs starring at him with their eyes, all eight of them.

Worried for himself and for Hedwig but at the same time curious at the odd behavior of these insects, Harry tried to analyze his situation carefully without fear clouding his judgment. Last time he was in this similar situation before, minus being tied up, the giant spiders seemed eager for human flesh but this, they seemed docile and calm. They look like ordinary small spiders and not the ones that are huge and the size of a car. He wondered what's going to happen to him.

He glanced all around him and he found himself in some kind of muggle room (since you can tell if it is a Wizarding home were you can feel the magic, more specifically Security Wards, in the air) where he could find that he was lying on a comfortable bed. He found a window where the curtains are parted to reveal the sun was about to rise. He found a clock and it showed to be five-thirty in the morning, way too early for him to be awake. But right now sleep doesn't seemed precious to him unlike for his very life right now.

He tried to find his wand but he couldn't recall brining with him. At times like this he wished that he had learned some kind of wandless magic when your wand is out of a commission. Then one of the spiders, he counted mentally; twelve of them, move from their spot on the ceiling and started to split themselves into six. The first group started to move towards the door slipping under neat leaving the second group to move towards the spot near the cabinet drawer.

His trunk was there and on top of it is his wand.

Harry gave out a relief sigh. So far he wasn't in danger and the spiders didn't make a move to eat him alive or something. If he wasn't in some kind of Death Eater's lair then where is he? For the time being he would assume that he was safe.

Foot steps could be heard outside from this room. The door opens to reveal a silhouetted figure, analyzing the size of it; it turns out to be a male. So his kidnapper is a guy then. Shoot, Harry thought feeling nervous, I'm in trouble now.

"The-Boy-Who-Lived… you're awake." The stranger spoke with a strong voice that is filled with confidence.

* * *

England scowled at the American as he munched happily at his twenty-fifth bite of his McDonald burger. They arrived at London at exactly forty-five minutes and light shone from the horizon telling him that it was about to rise, beginning a new day. They were about to head out to England's mansion where it was just outside the city border and near towards the forest when America's stomach demanded food. And of course, the git he is steered England's car since he had taken the driver seat towards the nearest McDonalds. He ignored England's constant nagging regarding his health or weight as he devoured everything that he'd bought at the same time nearly giving out all his money away.

"America, please, if you're going to eat that heart attack-induce-burger chew it with your mouth closed." England tried again as he remind the blond haired teen about his lack of manners. "I raised you better than that, America."

And of course, the American ignored him as he slurped his coca-cola float. Loudly and obnoxiously.

England growled and said through his gritted teeth, "Just take us to my bloody home, you prat. And I need to call on someone by now."

Turns out, America had no problem obeying that as he starts the engine, bringing the car to life. He guides the vehicle and drove towards England's ancient mansion.

They didn't noticed four set of eyes starring at them.

When they arrived to England's Victorian style mansion England went straight towards his room to change. America went inside the mansion throwing his coat at the hanger and dropping his briefcase down as he went to make himself home. He went inside the living room to watch some T.V. show just to distract himself while he waits for England to finish whatever business that he had.

England slowly took of his suite and folded properly. He placed it on his bed and went towards his dress cabinet to pluck out some home clothing. He chose a white shirt with his Union Jack printed on the front and some warm fitting slacks. He changes his clothes quickly when he hears soft childish _feminine_ giggling sound somewhere in his room. He blushed slightly and gave out an embarrassing cough before calling out to his friends.

_Welcome home, England!_ All seven different colored faeries flew towards him. They glowed like rainbow fireflies as they twirled around to their mother land who gave out a wonderful laugh of joy.

"It's good to be home, my friends." England held out a hand where all seven gathered around. "Now can I ask you all a favor dearie?"

_Anything, England_. One red fairy said while the rest of her sisters agreed.

"Can you head towards The Land of Fantasia and asked the Queen of Spades for an urgent meeting. Tell the Queen that I'll be meeting him here at my own dimension at my own mansion in my room, say three days from now at midnight."

_Don't worry England_. A blue fairy flapped her butterfly-like wings that are decorated with the color of blue and black. _Jade, Topaz and Ruby will come with me to Fantasia while the rest should stay here and help you if you need anything_.

"Is that alright with you?" England smiled when they all agreed to Azure's idea. "Then I'm counting on you."

The color of blue, green, red and yellow flew from the room and went outside through the window. England then spoke to his remaining faeries quietly instructing them to head towards the place where he knew two people that he could trust to start initiating the mission. The faeries nodded their heads together and took off towards the window.

England watched them a little longer to see their remaining glowing colored pixie dusts disappear into the sky. Making sure they're completely out of his sight before he went out from his room and heading towards the stairs to find where he left America at the living room and instead of watching some British-channel he is now playing a video game. How did he find the game set? Is beyond him, but he knows for sure that he didn't own one. The git must have kept it in his house somewhere that he couldn't easily spot them.

"America would you like some tea?" England tried to act like a proper gentleman that he is and be a good host as he headed towards his kitchen. The American idiot didn't move at first before he spoke out loud so England could hear.

"Hell no! I'm not taking your crap, I want coffee! Black with extra sugar, Iggy!" America skillfully handles the controller like a pro and didn't see the look of fury from England when he glared at him.

"Fine! Bloody arse-hole…" He went for one of his secret stash that he hid from everyone who didn't know in order to pluck out that dreadful coffee. The wanker was lucky that he had some coffee in his own house because he was a good big brother and that a good big brother was considerate to his little brother's sudden disgusting taste for coffee. Hell, he would never understand it why he kept them anyway. He doesn't like coffee, he prefer the calming tea that he loved. He even wonders why he still loved that foolish boy.

England slowed down on making coffee and tea.

His hand slowly start making the process on heating the water by using his silver (real mind you) kettle as he thought about his feelings for the American bastard. For the past four hundred years and counting… he still held the boy close to his heart even it is a bit ragged.

He will never understand himself. The boy left him! He shouldn't cling to some selfish, childish hope for America to return to him. The boy is no longer his, never was to begin with. And yet…

He was the bigger fool.

A fool in love.

A burning sensation touched his flesh. England swore like a true privateer he was as he clutches his hand and sucks his fingers with his mouth; tears of pain sneak their way out. He heard shuffling from his living room and the loud noises from his T.V. stopped.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" England turned to face America, blushing in embarrassment all the way as he glared at him pitifully.

"Nothing, I just err- burn myself." England, feeling stupid for his action, turned quickly around in order not to see the mocking look that sure to come. But if England hadn't turn around so quick he would have seen the embarrass look on the boy's face at the sight of a cute and a blushing gentleman in front of him and the sudden fondness blossomed in those sky-blue eyes.

He didn't heard the American came to him but he was surprise to find large and calloused hands grasped gently with his own slender but small and scarred ones. He moved his body around to stare at the look of concentration in his eyes.

England felt nervous. America never acted kindly towards him before, well for a long time he hadn't after that Revolutionary War but feeling the sudden warmth in his hands that was lovingly held by those large ones… England couldn't describe the sudden lurch in his heart.

"A-Ameri-ca?" England stuttered when that face, that innocent face was now clouded with such seriousness he hadn't seen it for awhile made England feel uneasy. "What're you doing?"

He was glad that his voice stopped shaking.

"Inspecting the damaged, what else?" America nonchalantly said while reaching for something like a wet towel to cool of the sudden blistered of his skin. A new scar added to his collection then. "Jeeze, Iggy, you're such a klutz. I only left you, like what, ten minutes and already you hurt yourself? I guess you need me to play the Hero after all, huh?"

England twitched at the stupid grin that was on the asshole's face.

Instantly the air around him that made him look and feel mature evaporates in a blink of an eye and was replace with a child-like bully-idiot that he had the unpleasant experience to meet.

"Belt up, jack ass!" England snapped but inwardly he felt relieve at the sudden familiarity of hostility. "Do you think I'd done this to myself intentionally? Moron."

But despite all of it England couldn't ignore the way America treated his slightly burned hand with care.

"So, did you finish whatever business that you had to do back at your cave?" America casually said trying to act normal while pretending that nothing weird happened passed between. He already soaked the cloth and started applying pressure on the slightly pink skin. "'Cause I'm dying to know what's your next move will be."

England grumbled but made no snarky comment. He breathes out and said instead, "I already send out my faeries," England shot him a warning glare when America opened his mouth, "and I don't give a rat-ass about 'fairies don't exist'-crap when they are in fact real! A personal friend of mine will be arriving three days from now but I'm waiting for his reply, though."

America raised an eyebrow, "and who's this friend of yours?"

"None of your goddamn business!"

"Hey, hey, man I'm just concern 'cause you make a lot of shady people that you assumed to be 'friends.' Plus! It will soon be my business when it involves on the You-Know-What. I already decided to help you defeat the Dark Vathar! And become the awesome hero and save the day from that menace!"

England blinked where America struck a hero-pose and wink at him while smiling with his Hollywood-smile.

"Gah!" England slaps himself with his good hand. "Why I am with a complete idiot?"

Undeterred America just continues to grin knowing that he had won once again. He continues to tend England's other 'wounded' hand waiting for his reply.

"Grr… the moron has made a rational point." England muttered then he said it out loud. "You'll know this person when you see him."

As if to cut America's maybe or somewhat idiotic reply the kettle made a shrill whistle. "Excuse me the water is ready."

England hurriedly walks towards the kettle putting as much distance between them. "And thank you…"

America has to strained his ears to hear them before smiling with his goofy smile, no malice detect when he was smiling innocently with pure genuine. "Ahahaha~! No problem Iggy-dude!"

"That's it! I had endured you calling me with that horrid nickname of yours and I finally had at it with it! It's England you fool! England!"

"Whatever you say, Iggy-baby."

America made a wise move to run when England throws him a blunt object that would have made him go unconscious or develop a concussion with the force that he exerts.

When they both settled down on England's kitchen table where they both drank their drinks, silence blessed them for once no insults and hurtful words spat from their mouths.

America sips his coffee while starring curiously at the man in front of him who was breathing deeply seeing the look of relaxation on his face. The tea was a medicine to him alright, a medicine that cured whatever stressful nerves that he had.

"Say, Iggy…" America said. "What are you planning to do with a war brewing in your 'secret community'?"

England paused before giving out a sigh. "Well, I am planning on taking the boy under my wing since Albus has finally cracked and off his rocker on using the boy as a weapon, a tool to win the war."

"That's the thing that you don't approve of?"

"Yes, you blundering idiot." England rubbed his eyebrows with his fore finger and thumb to hold back the sudden migraine that he knew it will come. "When Harry was still but a babe Albus quite suddenly opened up to me after he left the child at his relatives' doorstep. He told me of his plans for the _greater good_."

England spat those words like they were nasty piece of garbage.

"What's wrong with that? Err- yah, I get on the part about using the kid as a shield was bad, no downright wrong, but do you know what are his intentions?"

"Albus intentions may look noble but it was all in appearance… you see America, I know about that man since he was but a lad and there something that he had done was a bit hypocritical of him."

"Meaning…? Dude just spill it will, ya?"

England expertly throws his butter knife that was conveniently lying next to his right hand at America, hitting him on the forehead which strangely enough the metal bend in an odd angle as if his skull was made out of iron, which he won't be surprise if it was.

"Patience, boy!" England snapped at him. "Albus Dumbledore is not a good kind of person before. Many years ago he wouldn't mind killing muggles, enslave them or dominate them, doesn't matter to him, you see, he would gladly support it at first thanks to his lover, who was the first Dark Lord in awhile."

"Dudeee~ he's effing gay?"

England cringed at his language being brutally used like that.

"Say it properly, America and there's no such thing as 'effing'!" England cleared his throat. "And yes, Albus is gay. As a nation I know everything about Albus Dumbledore and his life. Though he and his lover broke off when his sister came to intervene resulting her sad death, it 'woke' Albus from his bizarre dream. And that is how Albus came to be the man he is right now."

"Hmm…" America looks thoughtful.

"Though despite being change there are something's that are a bit _slytherin_ of him to do…"

"Like? And what's snakey-thingie again?"

Another tired but irritated sigh.

"Slytherin is one of the four houses, the snake or serpent, is the animal symbol of the house. Its qualities are being cunning, resourcefulness and ambitious. You should already know this by now America since you went to school there before."

"I forgot, that was, like a looonnggg time ago, man! And yeah, whatever so what are these qualities of the old wizard man."

"He can manipulate people through their hearts desires and their longings." England bluntly said. "He uses Legilimency against anyone in order to get what he wants for the so-called 'greater good', making him believe that he is all knowing which he isn't, really, even hurting those people that trust him is a must for the benefit of humanity, or so he says."

"Dude… that's low, even for him."

"I agree… he is, let see what do you call it, ah yes, a Machiavellian figure."

"I get it now, man. So you're taking this kid with you, and raised him and stuff like when I was a kid?" America lowered his eyes to stare at his cup not noticing England starring at him with a suspicious look.

Then it dawn on him.

"America… are you, by any chance, jealous?"

"What? No! Dude why would I?" America blushed pink while holding his cup tightly.

"Nothing… Nothing." England sips his tea to hide his smirk.

"But… are you?" Seeing the look on America's face, the slight jealousy that swam around those clear blue eyes of his that obviously showed everything. This made England smile softly at that. His baby is somewhere deep down. He knew.

"No, I'm not going to raise him. It's just, no, I'm done raising colonies, good Lord knows I have enough of being a parent. But I know someone will."

Trying to not notice the look of unhidden relief on those eyes America cleared his throat and then grin at him.

"Is this about that friend that you mentioned before?"

"You will meet him soon enough, America." England stood up and gathered the cups. "I believe its time to rest. We got another meeting tomorrow and will be held here in London."

"Cool. I'm crashing your place, brosif."

England grumbled.

* * *

An eagle gave out a mighty shrieked as it flew with its large wings before flying towards an arm that is decorate in royal blue material. The bald eagle landed carefully with its sharp and deadly claws, making sure as to not harm its human with its weapon. The man that owned the eagle smiled softly before reaching out to brush the feathers with his gloved fingers.

"Welcome home my friend." Those clear blue eyes, that are covered by silver frame spectacles, which filled with adoration towards his faithful companion, took notice of a letter attached to its claws. "Ah, I see you have a message from Diamonds then."

The man carefully unties the letter and gently raised his arm to let his bird to fly towards the stand that was build just for his pet. He grabbed a dead mouse from a nearby bucket and tossed it to his hungry animal.

"You did wonderful, Liberty." The man smiled softly before turning around from the balcony and went towards his room where his Queen and husband lay asleep. "Ah~ my beautiful Queen."

He brushed his gloved fingers over those pale, soft cheeks that were unblemished. Perfect, just like everything about his body, except for the flaw of his eyebrows (for they are a bit large than any normal eyebrows) but he found them adorable anyway. But the best part of all is his eyes. Those clear jewel eyes, those green colored gems that spark with anger or love, oh how he love them.

"My beautiful Queen… how I love you so~" The King of Spades loved his Queen so much he would do anything for him. He would conquer Fantasia for him so that he could see those beautiful eyes of his that is filled with love, and that love is all for him and no one else. He would even kill to those people who wished to take his Queen away and he would pray that day wouldn't come.

He leaned down to kiss his beloved.

The King of Spades didn't notice four fairies fly through the balcony or those four glowing eyes stared at the darkest corner of the room. He was too engrossed on loving his Queen to even notice that his fears will soon come true.

The Queen's eyes fluttered open to reveal the eyes that he loved and cherish.

"My lovely… Arthur."

His Queen smiled beautifully that made the King's heart beat fast and he felt like he's falling in love all over again.

"Ah~ my husband, my King, my love… my Alfred." The Queen reaches to touch his husband's strong cheek bone, smiling with that breath-taking smile.

"How I love you so…"


	3. Chapter 3

**To: Tomaso (since I can't sent you a reply and that you don't have an account)**

**A reply to your question:**

**LoonyEC: **Someone mentioned about America having Salem's Witches Institute and that he doesn't believe in magic and I have an answer to that. See here, America doesn't believe in Magic because of England. He doesn't have the Sight so he wasn't aware that he has a Magical School somewhere in his continent. But being a Nation, he knew that magic exist but he is not about to tell England about it. He believes in Aliens and it will be ironic if he doesn't believe in magic, ahahaha. America already has an idea about the possibility about having witches and wizards in his land but he is stubborn and won't admit to England about it. There is one time in Himaruya Hidekaz's blog that America had the glimpse on seeing (possibility as swell if he has at one point had the Sight) Fairies but he brushed if off as some hallucination, sooo… America might deny that he had a Magical Society of his own somewhere in his land.

Well, I hope my explanation makes sense… but in short; America's 'I-don't-believe-in-magic'-crap is just to get arise out of England or he is just messing with him but he knows its real at least.

**Note: **The name of the Ace is Abel who is Netherlands.

**Warning: **There are OC's in this story but don't worry I just need them for my story and they won't be the ones to hold the spotlight.

* * *

**Center Piece**

By: LoonyEC

**Chapter 3: Spiral Turn**

Harry trembled slightly but he tried to be brave. Despite being sorted into a house of bravery he should always remember that he is just a thirteen year old boy. He is in no fit to fight and had no experience in protecting himself. Harry gulped the fear that stuck on his throat as the man move towards the huge window and parted the red curtains fully. He blinked the sudden brightness of the room as he tries to see the man's face.

"I'm surprise at you. I expect some questions that is in order, like 'where am I?' or 'who are you?' Or better yet, 'are you working for Voldemort?'" The man turned to face him completely and Harry was struck at how beautiful the man is.

He has brown messy hair and that when the sunlight hits he could see a bit of gold in them. It may look like a lion's mane. His sharp cat-like eyes starring at him curiously and playfully, eyes that looks like burning amber. The shape of his face is sharp and angular with a strong chin and long pointed nose. His thin pink lips morphed into a playful grin. He could see sharp canines poking from the corner of his mouth.

The man looked feral, wild and untamed.

Harry was so stunned he didn't notice the man dropped his smile and was looking at him with confusion.

"You're Harry Potter, right?" The man glanced quickly to see the scar that was hidden on his forehead. "Of course you are!"

Harry flinched when the man made a move to touch him.

"D-don't touch me!" Harry tried to scoot away.

The man raised his hands in front of him as if to you 'I mean no harm' and said, "Easy kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to cut the web."

To prove his words the man showed him a dagger. An old, antic looking dagger that can break any moment but that doesn't mean it can't cut through anything. He quickly brought the dagger down in one swift motion, Harry flinch slightly at the quick movement before he felt the web disintegrate into thin air.

"Now, see? No harm done." The man kept the dagger hid in his person. "Sorry about the spiders Harry, they usually obedient and harmless but I guess one of them inject a bit too much poison for you seemed a bit tipsy there, is it okay to call you Harry? But anyway, my name's Dante Cross and I guess you have a lot of questions, huh?"

'Dante' chuckled at something that Harry couldn't find it funny, maybe the feeling of a sudden migraine that he had made it look like he got a hangover. Harry paused for a bit, how the heck did he know what it felt like to be drunk? Gah, it's too early to think.

"You're safe Harry and we're not working for the Dark Lord."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Me and my partner, Melampus Creed, though you will seem him soon enough but first would you like some breakfast?"

Harry was unsure of this sudden turn of events. All of a sudden this strange wild man who basically kidnapped him acted like a good host. Is this one of those Stockholm syndrome things that he heard about in the news?

"Trust me on this Harry." Dante smiled at him as he held out a hand for him to take.

Harry hesitate at first before taking the hand trying to ignore the sudden need to run and hide when he felt something dark and sinister around the man, the quirks for being a Slytherin that is buried deep down within him, but the huge Gryffindor –part of him brought him enough courage to at least follow all the way through this ordeal and try to find out where he is and what do they want with him and try to find ways to escape.

Dante grinned at him before walking towards where his wand was placed on top of his trunk.

"Huh, Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice." He handed it to Harry, giving back his wand to show him that he had a weapon to defend himself from any hostile attack if he felt like it. "Come one kiddo, let's go, my partner is already making breakfast for I know that relative of yours don't feed you well enough."

Harry wondered how much the man knew.

Harry entered the kitchen and spotted a man with black midnight hair and was wearing a green shirt with brown slacks. His hair was long that reached to his nape and was tied into a pony tail. His complexion was pale, but has a yellow tint on it and when he turned to acknowledge them he was stunned at the beauty of this man.

His eyes were green (different from his own _Avada Kedavra _eyes) with a hint of silver dancing around his iris. They were large that made him look innocent but when he suddenly narrowed them to glare at Dante who grinned playfully at him the silver in those eyes started to become apparent.

"You didn't kill any of those spiders, Dante? If you did, I swear to god I'm going to kill _your_ pets for killing mine." His voice his soft and smooth like honey but Harry could feel the poison spilling on them.

"Hey, hey, Mel, I didn't touch one of your bugs. They're cool and safe." Dante smiled at him as he pushed Harry forward. "And guess who's awake."

The black haired beauty took notice of him. "Ah, Mr. Potter you're awake. How was your sleep?"

"Um…"

"Melampus, brother, do you really think he slept alright with the way he was tied up?"

"Forgive me then, if it makes you feel uncomfortable but we have good reasons as to remove you from that place." 'Melampus' started to move around the stove before serving all of them with toasts and eggs. "My Lord heard so much about you, Mr. Potter and no, it is not Voldemort for we have our own different kind of Lord and that he was deeply upset about the living arrangement that you were placed."

Harry was seated unwillingly when Dante pushed him down on the chair and was served with breakfast and it was a lot for him to take but it doesn't rivaled Molly Weasley's buffet-style meal.

"Who is this Lord then? Please tell me what's going on? Are you with Professor Dumbledore? You said you are not part of some Death Eater or Voldeomort's follower." Harry was starring at them now looking confused and uncertain of what's going on but still give a brave front.

"We are not part of the Dark Lord's followers and we are also not part of Dumbledore's. We are neither of them. And the Lord that we speak is someone we would die for to protect and defend." Dante was the one who spoke as he sat beside him. "His name is Lord Kirkland and he is our Lord."

"How is he your Lord?"

Melampus poured orange juice before answering. "It is hard to explain to you unless we deemed you trustworthy of our trust. But we will tell you this; our Lord doesn't like how his children treated unfairly and unjustly."

"Am I one of his children?"

"Of course, Harry. You may not know it but since the day you were born you are already part of his children." Dante watch when Harry suddenly shook his head.

"I don't understand. Is he a relative of mine that I should know of?"

"No, he isn't. But it is hard to explain, you will know in time though." Dante smiled as he offered Harry reassurance when he felt like he won't get any proper answers soon.

"Here," Melampus handed some pills to Harry. "You're young and I bet you have a terrible headache but this will cure the throbbing in your head."

Harry took the pills. He happily wouldn't mind on whatever medicine that he had to take as long as the headache lessens.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled and then he swallowed the pills and drank some orange juice to wet his dry throat.

Dante was munching on his toast looking thoughtful. "Harry, the reason why we kidnapped you from your home, which is not much of a home to you anyway, it's because our Lord wanted you to live a much better safe place."

"We know Dumbledore was aware of the Dursleys and how much they hated you and your magic and we we're appalled at his lack of action towards the matter of it." Melampus looked upset because of this. "And you've been living with them and their abuse all your life and not even one of your people who knows your living arrangement stopped this from going any further."

"Dumbledore is not a good guy that you painted him to be in your head, kid." Dante seriously said.

Harry bent his head down clearly horrified and ashamed and most of all upset. They were right. No one, especially the people who were aware of it, didn't even try to remove him from the Dursleys, and he knew Dumbledore was aware of their treatment towards him. The wise and all-knowing Dumbledore didn't even react or make a move to get him.

"Professor Dumbledore said it was for my own protection. He said that my aunt Petunia's blood who is my mother's sister protected the house from Death Eater's on finding me." Harry tried to at least defend his old mentor.

"But isn't it safe for you to live with a wizard family instead of a powerless muggle?" Melampus countered causing Harry to stop and think of those words.

He always thought that he was better of living with the Weasleys for they are both magical and that they can defend him and themselves from danger unlike his ordinary muggle relatives who doesn't know a thing about magic. It was logical, he should be living with them for they care for him and give him everything that he crave for, love and being a family. Living with the Dursleys did nothing but bring misery to him. They don't care for him or love him; they all hated him for being abnormal, a _freak_ of nature. But living with the Weasleys will be different.

"I mentioned to Dumbledore once about living with the Weasleys." Harry didn't look up to meet their eyes. "But Dumbledore always said that I am much safer with the Dursleys."

"Did you ever think why, Harry?" Dante softly asked.

Harry remained quite.

Melampus made an annoyed noise. "Tell me Harry, do you think of Dumbledore as a good man?"

"Of course he is! He is the most powerful wizard of our times! He is kind and fair, he had done everything for the greater good. And he is the only person that Voldemort truly _fears_." Harry instantly went to defend the old man but why did he feel doubt at his own words.

"Ah, yes, the so-called 'greater good'." Melampus scoffed. "Tell me Harry, did Dumbledore treat you fairly?"

"Of course he did!"

"Are you sure? Then why are you still living with the Dursleys? There are many wizard families who would love to have you and raised you as their own." Melampus said. "But it seems to me he doesn't care for your health or your safety if he keeps you at their abusive hands."

Harry was too stunned to think of a comeback. They were right. Did Professor Dumbledore even care?

"Harry, I know you feel so betrayed but Dumbledore is a good man but he is doing it wrong." Dante soothingly said seeing the look of pain in those green eyes. "You must realize but you've been used and manipulated."

"No…"

"Harry I know it hurts but that's why we took you away from all of this."

"It can't be."

"Dumbledore, I believe, wants you to feel dependent on him that's why you are still living with that horrid family of yours."

"No! It's not true! Professor wouldn't do that! He wouldn't use me!"

"Harry." Melampus started to look worried despite remain stoic. "You're starting to hyperventilate."

Dante went to comfort the boy when he started to cry now.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I know you've been raise to believe that Dumbledore is all good and knowing but you got to let your Slytherin side take over once and awhile and see all the lies and manipulation."

Melampus watch his partner comfort the distraught boy. "You are young and naïve. You've been neglect and abuse, Dumbledore wanted you to feel vulnerable in order for you to see that he is the only one for you to believe and trust only in him."

Harry wailed feeling everything that he had known was beginning to shatter, white and black started to break and merge together, the line that separates them dissolve into nothing. He doesn't know who he should trust now. The Professor lied and possibly used him, for what? He didn't know but he believe that he will soon find out. The things that he'd known and taught everything that he'd learn since the day he set foot on Hogwarts were all but lies and filled with trickery.

The hat had told him he would be great if he was in Slytherin.

Did his friendship with Ron and Hermione were also lies? God, Harry would be devastated if he thought of his two-year friendship with them was for nothing. But then again, when he was still but a first year, he was starved for companionship, a friend that he could call for and rely on. Harry wondered if this was also another ploy from Professor Dumbledore? It must be a trick to manipulate him in order to do all those dangerous tasks that an eleven year old boy shouldn't go through with it.

He could have been killed by parasite-Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore knew that.

He'd been played.

Harry was mortified and furious.

Melampus stood up suddenly and went to gather the plates. "You need to digest everything you knew. We will give you time to think about it but first we will give you an two options to choose."

Dante smiled softly at the teary eyed boy. "Leave everything you new and start choosing your own path or stay what makes you feel comfortable."

Dante lead the now silent boy up to his room and thankfully the spiders already left to god-knows-where. Dante returned to find Melampus sitting on the couch looking thoughtful.

"That went well." Dante casually said as he sat with his partner. "Though the boy must feel thoroughly confuse by now."

"I'm glad Lord Kirkland finally made a move to stop this from going any further." Melampus said. "It greatly troubles me to see a child being left with those disgusting people and the Wizarding World is too blind to see the horrible state that Dumbledore had put him through."

"I agree, Dumbledore likes his golden boy to be obedient and ignorant of everything that revolve around the world which is messy by the way."

"And yet, he's going to use the poor child as a weapon, an inexperience child who is clueless of everything!"

"Calm down, Mel!" Dante wrapped his arms around Melampus who looked furious. "Is it safe to say you feel something for the boy?"

Dante grinned when Melampus glared at him. "Of course not! Why would I? I felt only pity for him and disgust at the works of Dumbledore's foolish ideas for the greater good at the cost of a boy's innocence and his life."

"That… or you're just being motherly towards him."

"Do I look like a woman to you, Dan?"

"Oh shit."

Dante received a punch on the face for that comment.

In his new room, Harry was in a state of emptiness. His mind filled with many questions that are all unanswered and his heart was hurt from all those things that he thought was true where nothing but lies. He'd known somewhere in his subconscious on what they said was true and yet he denied it.

_You could be great in Slytherin_

The hat had told him that he was a Slytherin at heart but why did he chose Gryffindor? Harry remembered the rumors about Slytherin people who were born evil and meeting Malfoy's nasty attitude had corrupted his judgment. And not to mention that Voldemort was a Slytherin; that had given him enough warning that being sorted in to the house of snakes would be a huge mistake.

But what if it's not true? Voldemort had told him one time when he was nothing but a memory of the diary of one Tom Riddle Jr. that he and Harry share astonishing qualities.

_You and I are a like, Harry._

Harry robotically move towards his pet owl and opened her cage. Hedwig flapped her wings and jumped out from her cage. She flew around the room to give some exercise of her wings before landing on Harry's waiting out stretch arm.

"Hedwig, Dante and Melampus, the men who took us away from the Dursleys, told me stuffs, stuffs that made me think for the first time. I'm scared Hedwig… I don't know what to do or to think… I miss Ron and Hermione." Harry now felt truly alone. A scared and lonely boy without any grown up to guide him to the right path that is righteous is now all on his own. He brushed his fingers at Hedwig's feathers. Hedwig nibbles softly at her boy's fingers reassuring him that he is not alone. "They say that Professor Dumbledore used me. He used me for something that I am not sure. And it hurts, Hedwig. All those adventures were nothing but lies. I am starting to feel doubt."

Hedwig hooted softy at him, wishing she could communicate her boy better.

Harry smiled sadly at her as if hearing what she thought. "You want to hunt, Hedwig? Make sure no one spotted you, okay? I don't want to go to anyone but those two men downstairs now. I believe they have the answers to my unwanted questions."

Hedwig set off as Harry watch her go. Then quite suddenly Harry spotted three glowing balls of light flying towards him at an alarming speed. Harry yelped as they zoomed past his head, which Harry instantly ducked from getting hit by whatever it is. Three glowing balls of light showed their color of Purple, Orange and Indigo.

"What the-?" Harry's eyes widen at the sight of three faeries crashed landed on his bed.

_Oaf!_ All three of them said together. The orange fairy stood up shakily before turning to scan the room. _We made it girls! Oh, England would be so proud!_

The purple fairy pulled one of her wings, _Idiot! There's a human here!_

The indigo fairy eyed the human. _It's the boy, the boy who survived from the curse._

All eyes watch him with curious looks.

"Err-…" Harry felt uncomfortable at those alien eyes. "Um… who are you?"

Instantly the orange one stood properly and started to fly towards him. She stopped in front of his face and he saw her form clearly. The orange fairy, like her sisters, wore old leaves that are brown and orange (please imagine Tinkerbell's outfit); her elfin features showed by the pointed ears and those orange eyes that are alien to him were now clearly shown in detail.

_I'm Carnelian and these are my sisters, the violet fairy is Amethyst and the indigo fairy is Azurite they are twins._

The twins flew towards their orange sister and eyed him critically.

_Tell us, what's your name? _The indigo fairy asked.

Harry look confuse but couldn't help but find it a little amusing to see someone, a non-human being, who didn't know his name for once. "Don't you fairies know my name since I am famous or something?"

_Oh we know what you did when you were a babe, but we fairies don't know your human name. _The indigo fairy said flapping her dark-blue wings with black spirals that swirl around in a gothic style.

"My human name…? Alright, my name is Harry Potter." Harry was mesmerize at the fairies as they twirled around him, bathing him in their pixies dusts

_Harry Potter… _the fairies said looking at him with dawning comprehension.

_Harry do you know where are Mr. Creed and Mr. Cross? _The orange fairy, Carnelian, said.

Harry silently walked towards the door and opened it for them. "They're downstairs."

_Thank you. _The twins flew ahead leaving the orange fairy behind. Carnelian flew towards Harry's form and stared him in the eye.

_It seems that you're finally 'awaken'. _The orange fairy nodded as if she is satisfied of something and went to follow her sisters.

"Awake am I?" Harry mused sadly. "I guess I made my decision then."

* * *

"I don't know what are they, my Lords, but they suddenly attacked the Village of Contract Bridge."

"How many people that we loss?"

"Twenty men, ten women and seven children casualties, my Lords."

"Bastards! What kind of monsters are they?"

"The people of Clubs also suffered the same loss, my Lords."

"Did King Ivan say anything?"

"No my Lords, though, in my opinion, he might think that it might be a declaration of war."

"Idiot, he should know by now that we are facing the same problem."

"Now, now, babe, remember what the doctor said about your temper?"

"I don't need to hear one of your stupid and ridiculous-!"

The Queen of Spade hissed in pain as he felt his hand burned suddenly while he was in the middle of the Court Meeting. It felt like someone had just poured hot water without his knowledge. The King of Spade heard a hiss of pain from his Queen. He turned to see his face scrunched up in pain and annoyance as he reached for his gloved hand.

"Arthur? What's wrong?" King Alfred asked watching his Queen remove his glove to reveal his hand, with concern. Arthur inspects the damage with a thoughtful frown.

"It seems I burned myself." Arthur mused to himself while ignoring the stares of his Court.

"What? How could you burn yourself when you're with me the whole time?" Alfred looks a little suspicious. "Unless… you went to the kitchen without my knowledge."

Arthur look annoyed. "You're lucky that I'm not going to punch you right now for that when we're still at the meeting. And I didn't go to the kitchen I was with you the whole time, remember?"

"Oh, right… Ahahaha~" Alfred sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"You're Majesties?" A Number looked confused and worried. "Is anything amiss?"

Arthur swiftly slip his glove back on and whispered to Alfred, "I'll tell you later."

Alfred nodded and went back on business. "It's nothing. Let us continue."

Everyone nodded as they ignored the sudden strange behavior of their Queen, deeming it to be not of importance as they talk about the recent development of Spades. For the past century, ruling Spades had been a wonderful and tiring years. In the past fifty years, the Spades and the Diamonds had been at Suite War against the Clubs and the Hearts but now for the past twenty years they managed to stop the bloody battle from ending the delicate balance that binds the Four Kingdoms together.

The Clubs, despite the peace between the Spades, still held some form of rivalry between the two kingdoms but it won't reach to the point on having another Suite War. While the Hearts that are allied with the Clubs, held no grudge against the Spades.

But recent happenings started to appear all over the Four Kingdoms of Fantasia.

A Number One went to visit the Three Royals to report on these strange sightings that appeared at the small village that connects between their land and the land of Clubs. These strange sightings had been appearing recently since thirteen years ago. Of course, all the Four Kingdoms spotted this strange phenomenon when they were still at war against each other. Though, they had no idea what kind of creatures they are and at first they don't find them as a threat but recently those creatures started to attack the people, not just the people of Spades, but also to the other kingdoms as well.

The creatures are like demons from Underground for they devour the flesh and drink the victim's blood dry. These demons from Underground at first appeared out of random and they are easily defeated or killed but as the years gone by more of them started to appear and they appear instead of small weaklings they seemed to be grown in size and strength.

It happened at the Eve of Hallows when the creatures suddenly change and dark purple portals frequently appeared at an alarming rate.

They named these demons, Shades for they were born from the Shadows.

"Yao have you keep track of the portals that appeared lately?" Arthur asked his Jack who sat on his left.

"Yes, you're Highness." Wang Yao, an oriental man, took out an old map from his hand and spread them on the table in front of the Royal Court. The map of Spades was seen and they could all see black dots that represent the areas where the portals appeared and then disappeared. "I marked them all and for the past thirteen years they seemed to form some sort of shape."

Yao pointed at the map again to see the dots were traced together.

"It seems that our Kingdom has a shaped of a circle." Yao looked at everyone in the room. "I calculate the appearance and the disappearance of the portals, marking them each by date and time and interesting enough they formed into a simple circle."

Alfred eyed the circle. "What does it mean?"

"I am not sure, your Royal Highness, but I do believe we're getting somewhere." Yao plucked another map and it is the map of the Four Kingdoms. The Four Kingdoms map was shaped into a square that divides the land from each other. "I contacted and talked to the rest of the Jacks and they are kind enough to supply their ideas and it showed my theory was correct."

The Royal Court and the Grand Council along with One Number waited with baited breath.

"Well?" Arthur questioned impatiently. "What's your theory then?"

Despite looking calm the King and Queen noticed the confusion and uncertainty in the eyes of their Jack. "People, I believe that there is something going on in Fantasia. The Clubs have the shape of a square while the Hearts and the Diamonds have the shape of a straight line."

"Something big is going to happen soon." Alfred narrowed his clear-blue eyes.

Arthur paused before turning to his King. "What's on your mind, my King?"

"My Queen and my Jack, and the Grand Council I believe something is going to happen soon. I don't know what it is but it ain't good." Alfred stared at them with seriousness. "These symbols mean something but what? That's the problem. We can't stop these portals from opening and releasing these demons from Underground without some kind of idea. Where's the source? Who's doing this? And where are they all coming from? Beside maybe the obvious but we're not sure if they came from Underground unless we have proof for sure."

Arthur nodded at his husband. "We need to learn more of these portals and these creatures. They started to increase in number and without long there will be a war against these monsters. And if that time comes than for the first time since the Dark Suite War the Four Kingdoms had to become one and worked together to defeat or kill our one common enemy, the Shades."

Yao stared at the two Royals. "We need information about them. But this is the first time in thousands of years since it happened. Not one of the History of Cardverse had any records regarding these demons. They just seemed appeared out of nowhere."

All was silence as the words sunk in their minds but suddenly an Ace named Abel spoke.

"My Lords at times like this we should ask the help of the Jokers."

"Dude, but they're myths." Alfred frowned but turns to his husband for confirmation."Right?"

Arthur look thoughtful and when he touches the Queen's Clock he could feel something stirring. "No, Alfred, Sir Ace Abel is right. In the past, Jokers had helped us when we are in need and it is time for us to seek them once again and asked their help on what to do with these monsters."

Alfred shook his head. "Then where can we find them?"

"I have searched information about them and their location is at the Center Piece Island." Yao was the one who answered.

"Then we should start moving then!" Alfred stood up. "It is official our plan is to go to Center Piece Island and find these Jokers. The meeting ends here."

Right after the meeting, Arthur went to the very place where he can think properly or just to relax his frazzled nerves when times like this occurred. The Royal Garden, is a place where the Previous Queens' and Arthur himself had claimed as their save haven. Arthur love to admire the Sapphire Spade blue roses and smell their unique scent, he love the calming atmosphere and the peace serenity that floats in the air made the perfect medicine for his overstressed mind. He sat at one of the chairs that were place in the garden for him to seat and admire his beautiful roses. He breathed deeply of the fresh air and then exhale, releasing whatever that's troubling him.

Arthur then removes the glove to see the slight pink mark on his pale skin. He touches the tender flesh carefully, wincing slightly at the stinging sensation that is still present.

"What did you do now, England?" Arthur murmured.

"Hey, Artie!" Arthur quickly faced to see his King running towards him with a grin on his boyish face."I knew I would find you here."

"Hello, Alfred." Arthur waited for Alfred to seat beside him before smacking him on the head with his other gloved hand.

"Ow! What hell was that for Arthur?" Alfred winced as he rubbed the spot that he got hit.

"That's for calling me that ridiculous nickname of yours." Arthur scowled at him.

"Whatever you say, Arthur." Alfred pinched his husband cheeks quite suddenly as a payback for smacking him.

"Ouch, damn it!"

Alfred laughs while grasping both Arthur's hands. "Artie…"

Alfred remembered his Queen's problem as he eyed the hand that was unclothed.

"Alfred…" Arthur kept quite, watching Alfred touches the slightly burning skin. "Careful, it is still tender."

"How did you get burned?"

"I believe that my other self had accidently hurt himself."

Alfred frowns.

"Other-self?"

"The one that lives in a world called Earth, if I remember correctly." Arthur watch in fascination when he felt the soft lips of his husband kissed the slightly pink flesh of his hand. "Alfred…"

"Oh, Artie…" Arthur blushed at the tone of voice coming from his King. The love and adoration shown into those blue eyes made his heart flutter like pure white dove wings. "I couldn't help but feel something bad is going to happen to you."

Arthur look confuse at the fear on those blue eyes. "What do you mean, love?"

"Arthur… I received a letter from Diamonds." Alfred looked worried. "King Francis sends a warning for us. The Shades started to kidnapped people now and they had taken them to Heaven-knows-where!"

Arthur was stunned.

"I am afraid those bastards might take you, my Queen."

Arthur's eyes soften at the look of absolute fear in those eyes of his King. "Oh, poppet, shh… I'm not going to be taken easily, do you hear? I am the bloody Queen of Spades and Captain Kirkland of the Seven Seas of Fantasia. Darling, I can take care of myself so there is nothing to fear."

Alfred's lips trembled before enveloping his beloved into his arms. His lips brushed alluringly into Arthur's ear. "I love you Arthur and I don't want to lose you."

Arthur shivers but smiled softly at the back of his husband head as he returns the hug with much love. "I know, beloved, and I do to."

_My Queen! My Queen! _Both men broke apart as they both hear jingling of the bells, well to Alfred anyway but to Arthur he could hear their words clearly.

"What in Fantasia-?" Arthur's eyes widen as he spotted four colored faeries flying towards him.

"Arthur what the hell is that?" Alfred eyed the flying colored fireflies with interest.

"They are fairies. But they are not mine."

"They're not?"

_We have a message for you from England on Earth! _The blue fairy cried out as she and her sisters reach the table and landed in a heap of limbs.

"England?" Arthur was surprised to hear this.

"England?" Alfred was confused as he stared at the fairies and then at his Queen.

Alfred turned to his Queen questioningly. Arthur sighed and started to explain.

"England is me, Alfred but he lives in a different dimension." At the look of surprise from his King, Arthur continues. "England is the personification of his country and his people but despite being a Land-Sentient he can act and feel like a human but he can't _be_ a human for England is just an island."

"So are you saying that England is not human?"

"Yes."

Alfred paused as he digests this sudden information from his husband. "Do you think there's a personification of Spades?"

Arthur chuckles at the excited look on his husband's face. "Maybe, who knows though?"

"How does this England look like you?"

"England in every way is like me in both in appearance and in personality but we are created and born different."

"So this England sucks at cooking just like you? And does he know how to embroidery and gardening?" Alfred grins cheekily at him. "Oh better yet, is he a woman at heart just like you?"

Arthur blushed in anger and embarrassment. "Why you-!"

"I bet the other me love the other you, huh, Arthur, just like the two of us?"

Arthur grumbled when knew his face was still the color shade of red, the national color of Hearts. "England in all aspects is me but as I said again we are different at the same time. So, I am not sure the other me from Earth and the other you from Earth are in love."

Alfred frowns. "But you said that they are us, so of course they are in love! I can't imagine you with someone else other than me."

"Alfred, our other selves aren't together like us because of their history is different from ours. They are nations and the other you, America is his name from Earth, and England have a horrible history that complicates their relationship together."

Alfred looked upset."Arthur I know me and the other me knows that he loves the other you."

Arthur sighed, "Of course Alfred but right now they aren't, how should I say this? They aren't in the right path as of yet. I know the other me suffered from heart ache because of the other you had done to him in the past but it will take time for them to heal their broken hearts for they will never forget what happened to each other in the past."

Alfred looked confuse.

"I will tell you about their history some other time Alfred. But first let us focus on the current situation now." Arthur turned to face the fairies while they were talking they took the chance to rest from their long flight. "Dearies, what has England told you."

_He wanted to have a meeting with you at his dimension on Earth in his country._ Azure said while sitting up straight.

_He said it is urgent and needed you three days from now at midnight in his home at London._ Jade said as she went to take a sip from Arthur's cold tea.

Arthur frowned, "But I can't leave my people and my Royal Family. Something happened today at Fantasia that needs my undivided attention."

Arthur ignored the alarmed look coming from Alfred.

_My Queen,_ The soft spoken Ruby said. _Something happened back on Earth as well; a mad wizard will rise from the death and will start a war against magical and non-magical beings if we don't stop it from happening._

_England asked you specifically and he wants your help on preventing another war from erupting. _Topaz touched her hair not looking at the Queen. _In return, our mother land and we will be at your Debt._

_So many stakes are in the line. If you help us then we and mother land will help you as well. _Azure stood with burning blue eyes, the eyes of their national color Spades.

Arthur was having troubles on deciding, he wished he could help but he can't leave, what about his kingdom? His people? His King? But deep down he knew the other him needed him right now. He could feel the echo of his pain from all the battle wars that was happening to him many years until now resounding in him thanks to their bond as one singular soul.

"Arthur?" Arthur snapped out from his thoughts to look at his husband's confused but worried face. "Mind me on filling in?"

Arthur sighed as he finally made up his mind. "Alfred, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Artie?" Alfred smiled uneasily at him while glancing worriedly at the fairies then at him. "Did something happen on Earth with England?"

Arthur nodded. "England needs my help and he wants to talk to me."

"Oh well, that's cool, how are you going to communicate with him when he is in a different dimension?" Alfred looked slightly relieved to hear that.

"Alfred I have to go to Earth." Arthur didn't look at him when Alfred went pale and eyes gone wide.

"What?"

"I have to go and meet England on Earth in three days."


	4. Chapter 4

**Center Piece**

By: IndecentThoughts (Prevsiously named LoonyEC)

**Chapter 4: Take down Under**

Alfred walked away from the Royal Garden quickly, anger bubbling inside him. He ignored Arthur's call for him to stop making him to quicken his steps even more. He wanted to avoid him; he wanted to run away from him for he won't accept it. Arthur leaving Fantasia, this world, their kingdom, him… he won't allow it!

"Alfred, stop! You bloody idiot stop and listen to me!" Arthur steadied his little blue hat when it tilts dangerously to the side, almost falling, while trying to match the pace of his King.

"I won't allow it Arthur!" Alfred's voice was loud and clear. The maids who were near him flinched at the sharp tone, shocked at the tone of voice of their beloved King. "I'm not going to let you go!"

"Alfred, this is stupid and childish! Let's talk somewhere private." Arthur looked around worriedly, spotting some confused servants starring at their retreating form. "Alfred, please, my King, hear my voice and listen."

Arthur sigh in relief when Alfred stops right in front of the Royal Library, he was panting hard as he tries to control the burning feeling in his chest. "If you wished to discuss this matter then I would like Yao to hear this."

Arthur hurriedly went to his husband's side. He touched both cheeks of his beloved, starring at those clear-blue eyes that were filled with the emotions of hurt, anger and confusion.

"Oh my beloved… if it appeases you then we will talk about this with Yao."

Alfred nodded his head stiffly before pushing the thick wooden double doors open to reveal many rows of books lining up. Together they went on a hunt to find the oriental man. They found him reading at the heart of the library. Yao raised his head spotting the two royals heading towards him.

"Alfred and Arthur, what do I owe this visit?" Yao took notice the upset expression of his King's face and the anxious look on his Queen. "Is something wrong? Are you both fighting again?"

Alfred shook his head but he remains silent, his Queen on the other hand nibbles his lower lip before he took a seat right beside him.

"Yao there is something I have to say." Arthur fiddled his cuffs before glancing shyly at Alfred who refuse to stare at him. Arthur was slightly disappointment.

"Of course, what is it?" Yao placed away the things on the table having his attention focus on the two royals.

"Yao, err- I already discussed with you about different dimensions, correct?" Arthur didn't look at him but was starring at Alfred's face which was now expressionless.

Yao frowned as he recalls. The wisdom that was gifted to him when he was crowned Jack had his mind instantly caught up on the situation. He now knew exactly why his King look like he was about to throw a tantrum and that his Queen look so nervous. "Yes, Arthur but what has this got to do with it?"

Despite having an idea, he wanted to hear it from him instead.

Arthur fidgets on his seat before sitting properly. "Yao, four fairies came to me and told me the news about my other-self, England, about having a meeting with him on Earth."

Yao's eyes widens at those words. He stood up from his seat looking quite alarmed to hear it. Alfred grinds his teeth together at hearing those words again. "So you're saying-_aru_," Yao rarely got nervous or worried but when he did his small ticks (like Aru or Aiyah) would tell them how he feels, "you've been requested to go to another different _dimension_ and at the time like _this_?"

Arthur nods, his green eyes were lowered to stare at his clenched fists.

"_Aiyah_!" Yao's hands went to his hair already feeling frustrated. "And do you want to go-_aru_? Please tell me you didn't agree!"

"I have no choice, Yao! England is me and he needs me right now, he needs my help! A Dark Lord will soon rise again and will start another bloody war! England wants me to be there with him that's why I need to go and see him!"

Two hands slap on the wooden surface of the table breaking it into two at the force that was released. Both men yelp at the action when the wooden furniture collapse along with the books and the scrolls that Yao had been reading.

"_Aiya_! Alfred, control your strength!" Yao glared at his King but the look on his face disturbs both the Jack and the Queen.

"But the kingdom needs you more! _I_ need you!" Alfred glared hotly at his Queen who flinched at the intensity of it, looking quite scared but also apologetic.

This made Alfred angrier.

"I'm sorry Alfred… I know-"

"No you don't! If you haven't realized it but you're the Queen of the fucking Spades! It is your duty to your kingdom to help solve this problem with the Shades!" Alfred was now screaming at Arthur. He grabbed his Queen's delicate shoulders shaking him slightly. "Arthur I am not letting you go when our kingdom is in crisis! Haven't I told you that Shades are now kidnapping people?"

Yao was shock. "Wait! What? I've never heard of this news-_aru_!"

"Diamonds had sent us this news early this morning." Alfred told Yao but his eyes never left Arthur's face. "Arthur, damn it, don't you see? I don't want you to go… this is not the time, if it were any other day I wouldn't mind going with you to visit another different world but Spades is having problems of its own."

"Alfred…" Arthur saw the lost look on his husband's face, those eyes were pleading him to stay and not go. But what's more apparent was the fear. Alfred fear for his Queen's safety. "I understand your feelings but this is also important to me. England needs my help and there's nothing that can stop me from going. Even if those bloody bastards tried anything funny then I'll beat the hell out of them. It's going to be fine Alfred. I am strong in magic and also skilled in fighting nothing is going to harm me."

Alfred's lips trembled before he bits them hard but not enough to draw blood. He knew deep down he couldn't deny this to his Queen, he would never, and he would do anything if his Queen asked for it. The other him, England, needs his Queen and he knew that he can't deny someone who needs his Queen's help.

"Arthur… Do you wish to go to this Earth?" Yao finally calmed down and was now thinking rationally.

Arthur nods his head. "Alfred, please understand… England needs me now. But I'll be back, I'll return to Spades soon. It's just a meeting, its not like I'll be staying there forever."

Yao sighed and touch Alfred's tensed shoulders. "Alfred, release the Queen."

Alfred released his strong hold on his husband and at the same time releasing his fears as he let trust handle him.

"I see that you wanted to go and help your other self." Yao steadied his own hat and pats his hair since it's a bit messed up when he clenched his hands on them. "But you must be aware that we are in the middle of a possible war, yes?"

"I am aware of that." Arthur stood tall despite his height. "But you of all people should know how two different worlds shared one soul felt like. The burning need on having the other near them, the desire to seek throbs inside our soul; if it were reverse England would do the same thing as I did."

Alfred was silent but he raised his head and his eyes were hard as blue stones.

"I believe… I understand but a little… although it's still confusing me as hell. I remember some bits about this connection between our other-selves especially their pain. "

Arthur smiled sadly at his husband. "We all felt it, love. Every war they faced we all felt their pain that echoed in our hearts. It wasn't your imagination when you told me at our honeymoon when you suddenly felt the burning pain on your right shoulder even though nothing odd made you feel that way."

"And there was no wound when you checked it."

"It was Pearl Harbor, America's history." Arthur nods his head firmly. "And I made sure nothing out of place happened to you so it was the feeling from your other self that you had felt back then, it's like an echo and you're receiving it. I know this because I encountered it many times before and even Yao as well."

"And it was a mood kill as well… Damn that fucking hurt like a bitch." Alfred rubs his shoulder subconsciously, recalling the feeling, the echo of pain that he new that his other-self had. "Ruined our good night sex. It would have been an awesome night if I hadn't had a seizure attack."

"Alfred!" Arthur slaps him on the back of his head while blushing red at those words. "But you get what I mean, right Yao?"

Yao cleared his throat, obviously knowing what Arthur meant. "_Hǎo ba_ make sure England will pay for this. Cause I won't let my ruler go into such a dangerous tasked without some compensation."

Arthur laughs humorlessly. "Of course, of course his fairies knew about it. They are at our Debt now."

"When are you leaving to go to Earth?" Yao questioned while picking up his scrolls. Alfred feeling slightly guilty for breaking the table in a fit of rage helped Yao.

"Three days, I'll be arriving on Earth in three days from now."

"But what about the hunt for the Jokers?" Alfred handed some scrolls to Yao who gladly accepts them. "What would I tell the people of Spades of your absents?"

"Obviously, I leave everything to you on hunting those blokes but to our people tell them I have an important mission to take for the sake of our kingdom, simple as that." Feeling comfortable now since Alfred had swallowed what ever it was that he felt regarding him leaving and accepted his husband's situation. Arthur snaps his fingers and the once broken table repaired itself anew.

"_Xiexie_ Arthur." Yao thank him and place the things on the not-so broken table.

"It settles then?" Arthur looked at his Jack, who at first doesn't like the idea of him leaving their world entirely in order to go to another but knowing and understanding the constant need to help their other self, since he himself felt it at times, agreed grudgingly, and then Arthur glance at his King, who was pouting slightly but despite his insecurities he knew that his Queen can take care of himself if anything else goes wrong, he can trust Arthur enough to keep himself safe and alive. So he turns to his Queen and nod his head once follow by their Jack.

"Wonderful!" Arthur beamed at them with a huge smile as he clapped his hands once. "It's been a long time since I last talked to England properly usually it was him who visits. Now this time, I can now finally visit him. Oh, dear I must tell the fairies of my answer."

With that said, Arthur skipped away to head back to the Royal Garden.

"When did he visit?" Alfred scratched his head, frowning. "Did you know all along about these dimensions?"

The King turned to his Jack who was now reading some scrolls to satisfy the need for knowledge. "It was a long time ago and yes I've known about them for awhile."

"Why haven't I heard of this?" Alfred pouted, clearly upset that he was the only one who had no clue about this dimensions in the first place until Arthur explained them to him.

Without looking up Yao continues to scan his work.

"Arthur already discussed about this to us long ago, you know, but you didn't listen. You just let the words that he said went right past to that other ear of yours."

Alfred blushed and then he mumbled something under his breath. "I could've gotten some idea if I remembered…"

"Again, you didn't listen. Now please leave me be so I could concentrate on my work."

"Still looking for info about these monsters?"

"They've got to be here…" Yao frowned and went to grab another book. He flipped them before stopping on a particular page. "Our ancestors must've some information regarding them."

"Okay, I'll leave to your work then." Alfred went to the doors. "Don't overkill yourself, alright?"

Alfred waved at him before he closed the doors and went to find his husband again.

Yao waited until the footsteps faded. He reached into his front pocket to pluck out a small hand-size panda-bear.

"China, what's happening on your side of the world I wonder?"

* * *

"Lookie here, Mel! Our Lord must have something to say to us for his wee faeries are all here, well not all of them." Dante chuckled as the twins twirled around him. He heard light footsteps coming from upstairs. He glanced up to find Harry starring at them curiously. "Hello lad feeling better now?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"You can come down if you want." Melampus turned his head from his seat on the couch to stare at him with stoic green eyes. "I believe you've made your decision?"

Harry went down and nodded his head once. "I wanted to make my own path. I have finally realized that I had been used and manipulate on both sides of the war and I don't want to continue any longer."

"That's great to hear!" Dante smiled at him happily. "Now we can tell our Lord about your final answer."

Dante turned to the twins. "Did you hear that ladies? Harry has finally made his own choice."

The twins nodded their heads.

_And we have news to report to tell you from our mother land _Carnelian spoke.

Harry went to sit beside Melampus watching them curiously. "Is it okay for me to listen?"

"Of course Harry." Dante patted him on the head as he sat beside him. "This is all about you after all."

"What are you going to do about me?" Harry was beginning to feel uncertain now.

Melampus glanced at him noticing his unease. "Don't be afraid, Harry. You have our word; we're not going to harm you. We are just waiting orders from our Lord since you finally thrown the life that you knew in order to start something different."

"Is that what you want, yes?" Dante stared at him seriously.

"Yes." Harry had no choice but to trust these men and if their words were correct then he must do something about himself, he needed to survive this world, this life and in order for him to do that he has to follow them. "I don't want to live in a lie no longer. I had just realized that I know nothing at all on what's going on around me. Professor Dumbledore made sure I remained ignorant and sheltered as possible… and what he said was true then I believe I am the only one who can stop this war from happening."

"But there is no need for you to do that in such a rush, you know." Dante squeezed his shoulder firmly, comfortingly. "You are a kid, you got to remember that. And if you are concern of your safety, then we'll protect you."

"We're helping you all the way. We are at your side, Harry." Melampus said crossing his arms. "But I believe that you must know your situation now."

Harry was in awe at those words and in his heart he felt the feeling of security that he never felt before, like they treated him as not a hero but a loss kid who needs guidance. Is this what it felt like to be taken cared of with sincerity instead of obligation because he is not just the boy-who-live? Those were the thoughts that float around inside his head. Harry lowered his eyes thinking really hard. He has chosen this path in order to survive. He won't be anyone's tool or puppet to be use for their own amusement. But he will lose the people that he'd known since the day he was told of the existence of Wizards and Witches.

Ron and Hermione, he will never see his best friends ever again. They've been together through a lot and yet he was willing enough to leave them, throwing their friendship away. Would he risk it?

Harry took a deep breath.

But… it's the only way to protect them from Voldemort. He would be devastated if one of his best friends were killed in this stupid war that they don't have apart of. He would blame himself for sure because of his relationship with them. He doesn't want the life of his friends to be in jeopardy.

Its better this way, cutting his ties with them to keep them safe is the best option.

"Harry, are you listening?" Harry's head shot up at the voice of Melampus. The look of annoyed exasperation was shown on his face clearly. Guilt struck him, he realized they had been talking and he didn't even listen to every word since the start of the conversation!

"Ah…"

"Please, Harry, pay attention. This is important to you and to us. You need to know what's going on and what would be the next course of action since you finally decided to choose this path." Melampus frowned feeling disappoint at him for not listening.

"I'm sorry. I'm listening." Harry felt stupid. Already he made a fool out of himself to them. Gosh, what was wrong with him? He should pay attention to this! His future is now changing and he needs to learn as much as possible.

"It's alright, kid. Your still a bit confuse and unsure of yourself if you made the right choice." Dante smiled reassuringly at him. "It will be all cleared up soon."

"Now, as I was saying." Melampus scowled at them. "Harry, the first thing that you need to know is about our Lord. Our Lord was the one who planned all this just for you. Lord Kirkland was the one who took action on your situation when no one made a move to do so. Lord Kirkland is a powerful being, the most powerful person to ever exist."

"More powerful than Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, more powerful than Professor Dumbledore _and_ Voldemort." Dante said. "Lord Kirkland is not a wizard if that's what you are thinking."

"What?" Harry looked startled. "Then what is he?"

"Harry, do you know what's a personification is?" Melampus said starring at him with eyes that made you feel so small. For some strange reason, Harry does not want to make a fool out of himself right in front of him.

Harry sweat a bit before answering, feeling not too sure of his words. "Um, personification is when something that is not alive but giving some human characteristics that make it sound as if it is alive?"

"Right you are boy-o." Melampus gave a small smile. "But we also call it anthropomorphism."

Harry looked confuse at the wording. "What does this got to do with Lord Kirkland? If he isn't a wizard then what is he?"

"Lord Kirkland is the personification of the whole Untied Kingdom." Dante grinned when Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"What! That's insane! There's no such thing as personified country!" Harry shook his head quickly. "That can't be! There's no way."

"Aw, come on kiddo, you believe in magic so why is it so hard for you to believe this?"

"Lord Kirkland is a country… it's so weird."

"Hey, you're the boy-who-live as well and they see a kid as a hero for killing a mad psycho freak at the age, like, what? One? Now that's weird and wrong." Dante pointed out about his position.

"Argh… okay, if Lord Kirkland is a country then that would mean… when you said he was mad when one of his children wasn't treated properly it's because..." Harry thinks very hard and his mind exploded when it occurred to him. "I'm one of his people."

"And it is his right to take you somewhere safe, not even Albus could stop him." Melampus smiled even more when Harry finally understood. "Because only the Minster of Magic and, the Headmaster of Hogwarts knows the existence of Lord Kirkland."

"Oh, my, god… Lord Kirkland is the United Kingdom… And even Professor Dumbledore knows about this personified country…"

"To be more specific, we call him England in private but in public we call him Lord Kirkland or Sir Kirkland." Dante laughed at the look on Harry's face. "The country of England doesn't want his savior to be treated like this. God look at your face!"

Harry feels annoyed at Dante.

"It's not my fault for feeling like this! England! A country for godsakes, the whole island that I have been living was _alive_!"

"It takes awhile to get use to it. We were shock as well when he told us about what he is. We didn't believe him at first but in the end we realized that he really is England. The land that we call our home, the land that we pledge our loyalty too, the very same land that we were born and raised." Melampus's eyes soften. "The land that we love. He really is England."

"He really is a beautiful country and it makes me proud to be a Brit!" Dante said who was also remembering the time when they first met.

"Okay, I believe you…" Harry couldn't believe a country, his home country is alive. "Are there any more of them? Like him?"

"Of course there are." Dante said bringing himself out from his memory lane. "Take his brothers for instance. Scotland is the eldest, then Ireland, Wales and North Ireland, he's the youngest, and England, he is the fourth brother."

"This is so messed up." Harry rubbed his head.

"Anyway… Harry we want you to keep this a secret only a selected few knows about the existence of the countries. Besides us, the Head Minister of Magic and Hogwarts Headmaster it also includes the Queen of England, the Muggle Minster and the whole government in the muggle world." Melampus said.

"And now you know. If words got out of their existence then their will be a World War III and we already had enough wars in our hands and we can't risk having another one." Dante raised both of his hand in front of him, emphasizing a hand-full of their problems as wizards. "We don't want a muggle war in our hands, now do we?"

Harry shook his head, looking horrified at the thought on having a muggle war.

"Promise us you will keep this a secret, Harry?" Dante looked at him seriously.

"Yes, I promise. It's another secret that I will keep."

"That's good! You will meet him soon. But first…" Dante turned to the fairies that had been flying around their heads, looking bored. "Ladies?"

Three fairies instantly became attentive. _Yes?_

"What news did you bring for us?"

_Mother Land wanted to see Harry tonight _Amethyst flapped her wings.

_It has been decided for Harry Potter _Carnelian said. _That he will now be living with his friend_

Dante and Harry was confused, Melampus frowned at that. "Who's the friend?"

Dante looked at Melampus while Harry was now starting to get a headache with all this information.

_The Queen of Spades will be here three days from now. England wanted Harry to prepare himself on meeting the Queen _Azurite was the one who said. _But first England must see Harry Potter before he leaves_

Harry was now shocked. "What? Where am I going? Why would I leave London when there's a war brewing?"

Dante was stunned. "Lord Kirkland wanted to send Harry to the _Queen_?"

_If Harry Potter truly chose this path then it is best for Harry Potter to go with the Queen, for the Queen is after all a master of magic _Carnelian spoke softly, seeing the alarmed look from Harry.

"That's true." Melampus muttered softly.

"No I'm not going anywhere when I know everyone is still in danger!" Harry glared at the fairies, anger sparked from his green eyes making them glow slightly.

"Harry…" Dante held Harry's shoulders when he suddenly stood up from his seat. "I think its better this way. I agree with the plan, you leaving London will give you enough time to train when Hogwarts can't."

Harry looked at Dante fixing his glare on him. "No. I'm not leaving."

"Think about it this way, Harry." Melampus fixed his cool stare at Harry, making him stiffens at the cold look. "Everyone in the Wizarding world all thought that Lord Voldemort is still dead, only a selected few, including the Death Eaters, still think that he is alive somehow. This will be the perfect opportunity for you to prepare yourself for the upcoming battle between you and him. If you thought that Voldemort is finding ways to get himself a body then use this time to train yourself since obviously Albus can't do it himself."

Harry thought about it more and he realize that he is right.

"This will give you more strength to protect the people you care about." Harry turned to Dante whose eyes held with a mysterious emotion that he couldn't fathom but Harry could have sworn he heard the hidden meaning behind those words, knowing that Dante somehow understood him in some way.

"Alright… I'll go with this friend of his." Harry closed his eye tiredly seeing that in order to know more he must find someone willing enough to take him seriously. Hogwarts can't provide him that when Professor Dumbledore is Headmaster. "Is she nice?"

The fairies smirked. _Yes…_

Dante raised an eyebrow at those faces. "What's with that look?"

_Nothing…_ The twins giggled while Carnelian just smiled at them mischievously.

Melampus shrugged at the creepy behavior of the fairies. "Harry I believe it's time for you to write a letter to your friends and tell them at least what you have been doing. We don't want Albus to figure out our plans."

"Since we practically kidnapped you from your home the alarms already warned Albus of your disappearance."

"Speaking of alarms…" Melampus mumbles while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Remind me to tell Lord Kirkland about those Traces."

"Damn! The Traces!" Dante swore loudly making Harry flinched at the vulgarity. "We didn't disable it now they know where we are!"

"What are you both talking about? Traces?" Harry looked at the two adults.

"Don't you worry, Dante." Melampus spoke reassuringly to his feral-looking friend. "I cast a strong spell on our house that will hide Harry's location until we floo ourselves to Lord Kirkland's house."

Dante sighed loudly. "Good thinking. And to answer your question, Harry, a Trace is like tracing your magical signature. There are two types of Trace that was put on you. The first is from the Ministry. When you were a baby they already cast that spell on you. If you perform magic in a muggle's presence that went against the rules of the Ministry then the Trace will trigger itself and send an alarm to the Ministry. It is also a good way to find someone who went lost or in your case kidnapped. The second one was Albus, himself. He personally cast a strong Trace on you that only he would know about it if a situation like this happens. When Melampus's spiders kidnapped you already the Trace activates and only his wand knows where you are and he can find you any minute. Albus will eventually find this place if Melampus here hadn't put a spell to hide your magical signature."

"The poison that the spiders gave you coupled with my magic can hide your magical signature for a while." Melampus stood up and went to walk away from them. "Though it will fade in time so we have to hurry ourselves and prepare for our trip."

"Well kid, there will be more about this but first we got to pack some stuffs in order for you to meet Lord Kirkland and have him remove the Traces on you." Dante stretched a bit before following his partner.

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe it. I have a trace on me all this time… they would have known what kind of living arrangement I had been staying and yet they didn't do a goddamn thing about it."

Harry clenched his hands tightly. He now knew about this traces that was placed on him… anger burning inside him at the thought about other wizards already know about his conditions… the abuse that he had to suffer everyday. It's not just Professor Dumbledore anymore. He won't regret his choice, no more second thoughts, he will see through this to the end. Harry will prove to everyone that he was not just the-boy-who-live that survive from a _Killing Curse_, he will show them what he was capable of. The Wizarding world will know that the golden boy will be different from what they had been expecting.

"I'll show them. I am not weak and helpless. I am not the hero they thought anymore." Harry felt the bitterness inside him. Deep down, he wondered if his parents are disappointed in him now at his decision.

The three fairies watch the boy with interest when they saw his eyes glowed with an unholy fury.

* * *

**Trasnslate:**

**Hǎo ba-** Alright

**Xiexie- **Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**Green Gelous: **I am not gonna say anything because one: your going to kill me, and two: your going to hunt me down, torture me and kill me afterwards, and three: well you just plain kill me for not updating this. Ahahaha. But the good thing about it is that you don't know where I am so you can't kill me. Lolz. Anyway apologies must be in order for the loooonnngggg lack of updates but it can't be helped. At least I updated, right? Its what that counts! SO, its been nice seeing you and enjoy.

**Warning: **Did I forgot to mentioned that this is somehow AU and it is completely off the chart and not following the book? Because I forgot about that small tiny detail and it just occurred to me now. So yeah. The same usual warning. And oh yeah, my very own OC Philippines and I am a Filipina so I want Philippines in this story, so nyeah.

I believe its short for me since is just 3080 something words and I am not satisfied with that but whatever, its better than nothing right? So enjoy this.

* * *

**Center Piece**

**By: **Green Gelousy (Previously named Green is Envy)

**Chapter 5: Two World's Collide**

Arthur turned to face his husband, his beloved King Alfred. Alfred noticed the look in his Queen's eyes and gave him a loving, reassuring smile. Arthur returned the smile before wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Now, be good while I am gone, alright Alfred?" Arthur whispered softly into his ear.

Alfred scoff softly, "What am I? A kid?"

"Well, sometimes you acted like one." Arthur patted his husband cheek. He then turned to his Jack and his apprentice. "You guys know what to do, correct?"

Yao closed his head and bowed at him. "Do not worry yourself your Highness Alfred and I will take care of things here while you are away."

The young apprentice who is only but seventeen bowed deeply at her Queen. "My Master I will do my best as well."

"Thank you, Maria." Arthur patted the young girl on the head.

Maria was like a daughter to the Queen even though they weren't related through blood. She has dark hair that was tied into a braid and deep brown eyes. Her skin was a light tan as if she worked on the fields instead of working her magic underground. She wore the traditional Spade color to show her loyalty to her country and the Royal Family. She grew up in the middle of the forest where the Faeries had taken care of her when she was but a babe. The Queen was the one who found her and raised her as a The Spades' Magician. The Queen knew that this child was blessed by the Goddess of the Woods and he treated her with love and care. He knew that this child was precious.

That is why he trained her to be the next Magician to be the Queen's Right Hand just like how the Ace became the King's First Prime.

Arthur turned to face the pentagram that was written in gold dust. He stepped on it and muttered the incantation. Yao and Maria who were station in their place closed their eyes and muttered theirs. Alfred watched the lights danced together before it became too bright for him to see his Queen. He hoped that nothing bad would happen when they done the spell to transport Arthur to earth.

With one last word the lights instantly burst like fireworks creating a little light show that blinded everyone in the room. Maria squeaks, Yao shielded his eyes with his hands followed by the King as a wormhole opened before them sucking Arthur into it like a suction cup.

When it was over Arthur was already gone before they know it.

* * *

The night finally came for them.

They decided that they will leave by tomorrow night since the journey and lack of preparation needed to be done. Harry was sent off to bed after they decided that they will leave by tomorrow. Harry spend his time thinking about what he was been told and what change would bring to him once he decided to leave the country for good. The two adults were right. He is inexperience child who only use a low-level-grade magic that couldn't match Voldemort's many years of mastering of the Arts of Sorcery.

He needed to do this for everyone sakes.

Harry tuck the now shrinking trunk into his pocket, already set for their departure. A knock was heard from his door. The door opens to reveal Dante who looked at Harry with a serious face.

"You ready, kid?"

Harry nodded his head as he follows Dante out from his room. Melampus was already there at the living room where the fire place was lit with green flames. Melampus raised his finger to make a come-hither gesture to Harry telling him to come close. Harry looked at Dante who smiled reassuringly at him.

"The poison will wear off in a few minutes, Melampus wanted to give you another dose so that your magical signature will be hidden and won't give our location once with arrived to Kirkland Manor." Dante explained to Harry.

Melampus reached out his other hand where he held a black widow spider instead of its markings to be red this spider has green showing its uniqueness and its likeness of its regular counter-part, the normal black widow.

"This the Viridian Widow. See this green mark on its tail it shows its magical properties and also its deadly but very useful poison. Its poison can kill and can also conceal the magical signature of a magical being once it was infected. No one would trace the dead body without tracing the magic." Melampus petted the spider. "It is good for assassinating someone."

"And yeah… don't want to give this kid any ideas Mel." Dante said looking at Melampus with a pointed look.

Melampus sighed he brought the spider close to Harry who flinched instantly. "Don't worry, you're already infected by this before and I spoke to the spider telling it not to release its special toxin, the one that can paralyze and slowly kills its victims but instead only release its milk that cloaks your signature."

_He speaks with spiders? _

Harry blinks rabidly at him before slowly raised his hand for the spider to bite him and injects its milk.

Harry winced before releasing a breath when the spider moved away from his skin where he can feel an itch on the mark where he was bitten.

"There it is done." Melampus made sure he covered Harry with his spider's magical web that was injected into the bloodstream for its substance that transform into a milky line, which Dante said in good-humor that look like milk, can conceal his signature for four hours at the time without being found by either the Ministry or Albus himself.

"Now into the fire." Dante nudge Harry who took a step forward. "And say Kirkland Manor loud and clear."

"Don't forget the consequence if you mixed up your words." Melampus warned. Harry shudders at the reminder of that once incident at Knockturn Alley.

Harry took a pinch of green dust and throws it into the fire and calling out Kirkland Manor with his strong voice and instantly Harry felt his world melted and the strange but familiar feeling of being shoved into a tight tube made him feel claustrophobic.

Harry was forcefully dropped on to the polish maroon-colored wooden floor as ash and black sooth covered his body and inevitably the wooden floor as well. He stood upright dusting the soot out from his glasses to have a clear vision. An idea struck him as he reach out his wand to use magic to clean himself from the filth. He wanted to at least look presentable on meeting his home country.

Bright emerald green flashed behind him announcing the arrival of his companion.

It had been an hour already since he arrived at Kirkland Manor.

Harry fidgets in his seat, looking all the more nervous to meet his country, his living breathing country. The very thought of England, an Island Nation, being _human_ was an astonishing thought. He couldn't grasp the concept of it after all he had been born and raise here in London never knowing that a country was walking among them. But hey, when he was but ten he didn't realize that he was born as a wizard so accepting the fact that there is a country or possibly more of them who are _alive_ could be an easy task. Right?

A thirty year old butler Jonathan Layton meet them and arranged them a seat. He brought biscuits and tea for his master's guests while announcing them of his master's business with other foreign affairs.

He told them to wait for his master for he will arrive a bit late and with a quick bow he left.

"I received a simple text from Lord Kirkland he has prepared the living arrangement for you to stay. And yeah, a little warning the Yank is with him so avoid him at all cost." Dante briefly glance to his side to see Harry's face.

"A Yank?" Harry looked confused. "An American visitor?"

"Yes, he is a personal friend and colleague of Lord Kirkland." Melampus didn't glance up from his book that Jonathan supplied him.

"And he's one of them." Dante wink at him giving him an amuse smile.

Harry's eyes widen. "He's one of them? He's a country?"

"Guess what country he is?" Dante gave a playful smirk.

* * *

**Early that morning**

"America, you blood twat! Wake up already!" England kicked the door opened only to find the missing superpower already asleep. "I don't want to be bloody late because of you on my own meeting! What kind of host would I be if that happens? It would be your fault then!" America groans as he buried himself deeply into England's pillow trying to block the god awful sound.

"Cut me some slack, dude, can't you see I'm suffering from jetlag here?"

It's been a day since they arrived to London and already England's day went south when America decided to stay here for the night instead of booking a hotel for the next world meeting which is held here in his very own land.

England scowled. "You're living under my roof, America, so you're living under my rules."

He stalked towards America's hidden form to grasp the thick blankets and pulled.

America grunted as he was dragged from his bed and landed harshly on the ground.

"What the fuck was that for man?" America rubbed his head as he looked up from his sprawled position to glare while pouting at the same time at England.

England, thank god for having a strong immune system so he won't be affected by that cute look, glared right back at him. His hands went to his hips as he bends down in to America's eye-level. "I made breakfast, so God help me, you better get your fat bloody arse down at the kitchen and _eat_."

With that he turned and left the room, closing it behind him, leaving a very pale and sickly American behind.

"Mercy, he's cooking. He's going to kill me for sure." America smacked his face on England's clean carpet floor.

"And I'm not fat..." He mumbles as he sighed. He stood up from his position on England's carpet floor and stretch his arms. He walked around the room, contemplating his escape to avoid England's deadly cooking that should be illegal.

But then an image of a sad-looking England appeared.

America bowed his head as dark gloomy clouds appeared. "Damn it England…"

Fifteen minutes later, America came down the stairs already dressed. He mentally prepared himself for the inevitable. He warily entered the kitchen watching England cook their brunch.

"Finally! Take a seat, America. The food will be ready soon." England didn't turn around as he said this.

America gulped but he obeyed his words anyway.

"The meeting will start at exactly nine-thirty sharp." England chatted in a monotone voice as he cooked scrambled eggs with beacon on the side, an American dish. "So you better prepare your notes and your speech America."

America sighs as he stood up to grab a mug with a picture of clovers on it to make some good strong coffee.

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it Iggy." America poured himself some coffee. "Already packed in my suitcase."

"Good, so at least we don't have the trouble on going back if you left something behind." England narrowed his eyes as he smell the scent of coffee. He didn't say a word about it when he knew it was useless to argue. "I received a text from my personal friend that they're going to arrive with the boy very soon maybe sometime tonight."

Briefly glanced at his clock on the wall.

"Hmm... At exactly six o'clock pm."

"Cool by me." America shrugged as he took a sip. "Can't wait to meet this kid."

England furrowed his eyebrows at his cooking. The beacons looked a bit black on their sides and the eggs smelled funny as well. When he took out a fork to cut a small portion of his cooking to taste it his tongue found no difference so he believed that it is alright to eat it.

"Food is ready.

America struggled to remain expressionless when he saw England's cooking.

"Better hurry now, America. We don't want to be late." England calmly sips his earl tea clearly oblivious to America's suffering.

They arrived at the meeting twenty minutes late since they had to make a quick stop at the nearest McDonalds' to grab something more edible for America to eat which made England feel highly offended when America announced that his cooking sucks to the core.

The door burst open to reveal a very haggard looking British gentleman followed by a gluttonous American as he chows down his third burger meal.

"My apologies for being late. There was a slight miscalculation in direction and we had to make a quick stop to buy something for America." England scowl as he pointed America with his thumb to emphasis his statement.

"Doesn't matter as long as you're here, now take your seats!" Germany narrowed his eyes. "Since I already had enough of being interrupted from America I expected you England to not be late in your own meeting in your own country."

England groans. "It can't be help that America was here."

America glance at England with a confuse look before he shrugs and continues to eat his fries.

"Come on, you git." England gesture America to follow him.

"Now as I was saying before… regarding the sudden increase in heat of the sun and how it affects as all. I am starting to think that Global Warming is now reach to a different level that will be impossible to solve…" Germany once again started his speech about the infamous Global Warming and how it affects their people.

England tuned out the sound as he suddenly felt something near his stomach started to squeeze like someone had a tight hold of it and it won't be letting go very soon. England tried to cover his sudden moment of weakness by bearing the pain and the aches in his stomach with the usual indifferent look, somewhere near his larger intestines something bad happened in land again and he had a vague idea who and where.

America slurped obnoxiously while ignoring everything around him but a quick glance at England made me notice his sudden pale sweaty face.

"Hey, dude, you alright?" America casually questioned to him.

England flinched but mumbled something like 'nothing' before glaring at him to listen to the meeting.

America shrugged brushing off his concern for the Brit as he continues to eat his wonderful god-send Micky D's meal.

At lunch break exactly eleven-thirty, England made a quick stop at the bathroom, excusing himself from his conversation with America and Japan.

Japan was bewilderment at England's sudden leave, he turned to look at America and was planning to question him when he too look as baffled as he.

"Dude, what's up with England?" America pointed at the direction of the open door where England forgot to close.

"That's what I am about to asked, America-san. Does England-san seemed unwell to you?" Japan carefully folded his hands behind him.

"Um… no? He seemed find to me this morning." America shrugged, batting away the sudden concern for the Brit just like he did while in the middle of the meeting.

"Is something the matter with our _mon petite lapin_?" France came to them with a flourish, a usual thing for him to do.

"England doesn't look too well. He seemed green on the face." America bluntly said.

France frowned. "Quite odd. It must be something he ate?"

"Yeah! It could be!" America snapped is fingers. "I told him gazillion of times that his cooking will sooner or later got to him someday."

Japan hide a smile at that as he shook his head. "Might seemed so."

"You might be correct _Amérique_."

"Banished the thought, you twats, except you Japan since you're not a twat yourself and all (Japan just merely raised a calm eyebrow while smiling at England's slightly blushing face) but seriously it wasn't that." A tired looking Brit came back to them looking a bit worn and pale. "My cooking is _fine_ and its not the one that made me ill. It was actually that bloody fool that's causing more trouble around London."

As if on cue Germany conveniently switched on the flat screen T.V. He originally wanted to checked the news about his country when it landed on BBC something about an explosion occurred in London. Everyone watched with morbid fascination and slight horror that something burned and destroyed a random village in England killing at least thirty people.

"Oh…" Everyone started to murmured at the recent tragedy. America turned to face England with concern and worry shown in his clear blue eyes (which was sweet for him to do and to England it might seemed that the stupid American cared, England snorts mentally at that thought, as if). France frowned heavily but made no comment. Japan bowed his head in respect for the loss.

England narrowed his eyes as he spotted the skull with a snake coming out from its mouth appeared on the screen that could be easily dismissed as dark clouds that made strange formation.

"England is that…?" America whispered at him.

England nodded slowly. "Yes America, that's the Dark Mark. It seemed Tom here is on the move somehow."

* * *

**Leave a comment or two**


End file.
